Hero
by darlingc
Summary: Ben Tennyson es el tipico heroe que todo lo puede , pero . Podra salvar a su prima Gwen de una terrible depresion y enfrentar sus nuevos sentimientos hacia ella? . Bwen.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:**

**Básicamente esta historia es 100% Bwen. Es un poco dramático, ya que se muestra un terrible acontecimiento que afecta a la familia Tennyson y especialmente a Gwen. Aunque ella tiene el apoyo de su novio Kevin Levin; sabe que con el único que puede contar es con su primo Ben.**

**Ben tendrá que pasar momentos difíciles para poder salvar a Gwen mientras comienza una nueva batalla de sentimientos hacia ella. Lo que más se enfatiza en esta historia, es el amor incondicional que tiene Ben hacia Gwen y como ese sentimiento puede ir cambiando.**

***El Omnitrix no fue destruido, aunque no se hace mucha mención de ello.**

***Nada de Cliffhangers. No me gustan!**

***Temas un poco serios en capítulos próximos. (Intentos de suicidios…)**

***Odio a Kevin & a Julie! : ), lo siento no pude resistirme!**

*****_**Itálicas**_** son pensamientos de los personajes.**

***Ben 10, AF & UA no me pertenecen.**

"Hero"

Capitulo Uno: Realidad.

-"_Fue un partido victorioso_"- pensó Ben mientras guardaba ciertas cosas en su mochila escolar.

Había tenido un partido de soccer del equipo de su escuela contra una escuela vecina. Habían tenido una pésima racha y habían perdido 5 partidos consecutivos. Pero ahora, habían ganado 4-2 lo que era suficiente para entrar a otro nivel y todo gracias a los goles de Ben Tennyson. Ahora había que celebrarlo.

-¡Ben! Iremos a celebrar a la pizzería James, apúrate! – un compañero le grito a Ben a lo lejos mientras se alistaban varios chicos para ir. Algunos esperaban a sus chicas para que los acompañasen.

-Si, allá los veo. – grito Ben.

De pronto, Ben escucho una voz que estaba detrás de el. Era una voz conocida y que le agradaba escuchar. Se volteo para ver a la persona y sonrió ligeramente al ver a una chica delgada, de cabellera negra y corta y que vestía su uniforme blanco de tenis.

-Julie-dijo Ben al mirarla.

La chica se le acerco a él lo beso por segundos.

-Supe que ganaron el partido, felicidades campeón. – dijo Julie después del besarlo, mientras colocaba sus brazos en el cuello de Ben.

-Gracias, y ¿Cómo te fue a ti princesa?- pregunto Ben dulcemente.

-Perfecto como siempre. Otro partido ganado.

-Y mas porque la jugadora ganadora eras tu. – dijo Ben mientras rodeaba su cintura con sus manos.

Julie sonrió dulcemente.

-Los chicos y yo iremos a celebrar en Jameˈs, algunos llevaran a sus chicas. ¿Quieres ir?

Julie iba a acceder la invitación, pero antes que ella respondiese sonó el blackberry curve de Ben. Checo Ben el numero y vio que decía "Abuelo Max".

-Permíteme un segundo Julie.- dijo Ben mientras se retiraba un poco de ella.

-¡Abuelo! ¡Como se te ocurre hablar en este tiempo! Estoy ocupado… - comenzó a hablar Ben molesto, pero se quedo estático al escuchar las palabras que dijo el abuelo:

-Ven rápido a casa de Gwen. Acaba de ocurrir algo serio.

-Si abuelo, ya voy. – dijo Ben y apago la llamada. Un pensamiento invadió su mente:_ "Cielos, ¿Que ocurriría?"_, pero no había tiempo para pensar. Se tuvo que despedir de Julie y le conto brevemente la razón, Julie pareció entender y pospusieron su salida para otra ocasión.

Ben tomo su auto y se dirigió a casa de Gwen. Al llegar noto que había varios autos estacionados, lo que le pareció extraño. Salió del coche y entro a la casa. Se escuchaban murmullos y al llegar a la sala se encontró con el abuelo Max, Verdona, Ken y otros familiares.

-Abuelo, ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Ben desconcertado. El abuelo se le acerco y coloco una mano en el hombro izquierdo de Ben y le dijo:

-Hijo escucha bien .Los padres de Gwen fallecieron esta mañana, al parecer ocurrió un accidente gravísimo y ambos fallecieron. Tus papas se fueron hace unas horas por los cuerpos y mañana será el funeral.

Ben cerró sus ojos. No lo podía creer. Tenía mucho trato con los papas de Gwen y eran parte importante de la familia. Espera… **¿Padres de Gwen?** Ben reacciono.

-¡ ¿Dónde está Gwen? – grito violentamente.

-Calma, Gwen esta… en shock. – dijo Verdona tratando de calmarlo, ya que se le notaba que se había puesto preocupado.

-¿Dónde está ella? Necesito verla ¡ - grito Ben aun más desesperado.

-Está en su habitación, pero no es el momento… - comenzó a decir el abuelo pero Ben ya había subido escaleras arriba. - Hmm, ese niño nunca escucha - refunfuño el abuelo Max.

Ben entro a la habitación de Gwen silenciosamente. Era un cuarto mediano y muy ordenado .Nada que ver con el suyo. Era la primera vez que entraba, ya que cuando eran más chicos Gwen nunca lo dejo entrar. Pero por una extraña razón, sonrió al saber que estaba en la habitación de su prima. Al parecer no había nadie en la habitación, pero Ben escucho un ruido que provenía del armario de Gwen, se acerco sigilosamente y abrió las cortinas del closet, y para su sorpresa; se encontró con una pelirroja que estaba sentada en el armario con la cabeza cabizbaja.

-¡Por Dios Gwen! ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Ben desconcertado.

Gwen alzo su cabeza para mirarlo y Ben pudo ver lo enrojecidos que estaban sus ojos .

-Ben… - dijo ella con voz apagada.

Ben se arrodillo y se acerco a ella. La abrazo delicadamente y permaneció abrazándola por un tiempo. Ella permaneció sin abrazarlo pero coloco su cabeza en el pecho de Ben. El chico ojiverde comenzó a acariciar delicadamente su cabello mientras la abrazaba. Sintió deseos de protegerla y no dejarla ir . La abrazo más fuerte contra si para consolarla…

-Ben, no sé qué hacer… - dijo Gwen entre sollozos.

-Llora si quieres... No importa, llora todo lo que puedas.- Ben le contesto en susurros sin percatar que Gwen ya estaba soltando lagrimas y empapando su sudado uniforme de soccer; mas no le importo.

-Ben, no te alejes de mí. Tu, abuelo Max & Verdona son lo único que tengo.

Ben dejo de abrazarla y se acerco a ella, la tomo por sus mejillas fuertemente para que lo mirara. La miro y noto que había demasiada tristeza y desolación en sus ojos, pero aun así se perdió en aquellos ojos verdes que lo miraban desorientados.

-Gwen, escúchame. Siempre estaré aquí contigo para protegerte y cuidarte. Nunca te dejare sola.

-Ben, no te vayas nunca de mí…

-Nunca me iré Gwen. Lo prometo.

Y entonces, Gwen lo abrazo fuertemente y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Ben cerró sus ojos y correspondió a su sorpresivo abrazo. Escucho cada sollozo que Gwen hacia, incluso esos sollozos se convertían en gritos desgarradores que le partían el alma a Ben. Abrazo a Gwen con más intensidad, mientras ella lloraba más y más…. Quería hacerle mostrar que nunca la abandonaría. Si había alguien que pudiese hacer sentir mejor a Gwen, era Ben. Simplemente él. Permanecieron abrazados durante largo tiempo. Cuanto Ben se percato de que los sollozos de Gwen habían cesado, la miro y vio que se había quedado dormida en su pecho. Sonrió, a pesar de lo que cansado que estaba y la cargo delicadamente para que no despertase. La coloco en su cama y le dio un beso en su frente, lo que provoco que Ben se ruborizase, sí; por un simple beso en la frente . Salió de la habitación, aun con su intenso rubor en sus mejillas.

Al bajar a la sala se encontró con un nuevo visitante: Kevin Levin. Ben y Kevin nunca se habían llevado bien, por lo que su relación era simplemente de conocidos pero se notaba cierta rivalidad en ellos. Kevin estaba sentado en un sofá mientras que los demás estaban en la cocina. Kevin lo miro con su cara de pocos amigos, aunque estaba algo preocupado.

-Tennyson, ¿Cómo esta ella? – pregunto

-Ella esta… dormida. Todo ha sido tan rápido que aun no lo ha podido asimilar. – dijo Ben mientras checaba su Omnitrix

-¿Crees que este bien pronto?

-No lo se , la verdad es que todo esto le ha afectado … espera , ¿Cómo te enteraste de esto?- pregunto Ben con cierto recelo.

-Tennyson, soy su novio. Ella me lo comunico por celular y por eso vine a verla. – se jacto Kevin.

A Ben le molestaba que Kevin se jactase simplemente porque llevaban meses saliendo. _"¿Y qué?, yo soy su primo y la conozco mucho mejor que tu, idiota"_ – Pensó Ben.

-Pues no creo que despierte hasta mañana. – dijo Ben.

Hmm… - medito Kevin – Buen punto Tennyson, debe estar agotada. Entonces me voy, tus familiares me invitaron al funeral, así que los veo ahí.

Asintió Ben con la cabeza y Kevin se despidió de todos y salió de la casa. Si que odiaba a ese tipo. Era un completo idiota y a veces pensaba como Gwen pudo haberse enamorado de alguien como él , pero bueno ; era Gwen … su prima , o al menos eso era lo que pensaba ahora .

Más tarde, todos se despidieron y Verdona fue la que se dedico a cuidar de Gwen. Ben, ya en su casa a punto de dormir, pensaba en sus tíos fallecidos. La familia Tennyson era muy unida y este acontecimiento… era difícil de creer. Pero, así es la vida. Ben soltó unas lágrimas, después de todo… era su familia.

Era el momento en que los papas de Gwen iban a ser enterrados. Todos los Tennyson estaban ahí, familiares y amigos que habían conocido a los fallecidos.

Ben miro el cielo. Al parecer se avecinaba una fuerte lluvia. Observo como el claro cielo azul se ensombrecía por las nubes oscuras. Era triste. Todo era triste. La melancolía lo invadió mientras observaba como los ataúdes iban descendiendo. Dio un largo respiro y miro al abuelo Max y a Verdona. Tenían una cara sombría y triste. También miro a sus padres Carl & Sandra y a Ken. Y al final, observo detenidamente a Gwen. Aunque Gwen se veía hermosa con su vestido negro y cabellera recogida, no pudo evitar enternecerse.

El semblante de Gwen era tan distinto a como lo era normalmente. Sin expresión, triste. Gwen lo miro profundamente y Ben pudo ver en sus ojos un **"Sálvame Ben"**. La siguió mirando pero llego un momento en que se volvió a perder en aquellos ojos verdes que lo hipnotizaron y prefirió no mirarla.

Muchos comenzaron a arrojar flores. Después comenzaron a enterrar los ataúdes y ahí fue donde muchos comenzaron a llorar. Sollozos y lágrimas cada vez eran más fuertes, tanto que Ben cerró sus ojos, sumido en pensamientos. Un grito desgarrador hizo que Ben abriese sus ojos. Sabia de quien provenían esos gritos. Era Gwen. La miro y vio que ella estaba llorando en brazos de Kevin, mientras él la abrazaba.

Un trueno sonó y comenzó a llover. Poco a poco, los invitados comenzaron a irse. Incluso Kevin se fue. Pero Gwen permanecía ahí, arrodillada y con la cabeza cabizbaja. Al parecer no le importaba estar empapada. Ben se acerco a ella y puso una mano en su hombro. Noto que estaba empapada y la cubrió con su saco.

-Vámonos Gwen. – le dijo Ben mientras le daba su mano para que la tomase.

Ella accedió ante aquel gesto y tomo su mano. Era un gesto que Ben, raras veces hacia. Ni siquiera con Julie. Era un gesto que iba mas allá que un simple gesto de manos. Era una promesa. Si, una promesa de protección y cuidado, y que la protegería en las buenas y malas. Y asa estuvieron, tomados de las manos ; sin sospechar que ese gesto se repetiría muchas veces mas …

**Notes:**

**Bien, es un capitulo corto y sombrío. Pero no se preocupen, este es el capítulo más corto de toda la historia. Alégrense, porque el próximo es muy largo. I Promise.**

**Como verán, el Bwen ya se empieza a notar. No mucho, pero todo es gradual. Los verdaderos momentos Bwen se desarrollaran en el capítulo 3 , así que el próximo es masomenos un relleno pero aun así es importante. En este capítulo, se puede ver a un Ben preocupado por su prima e incluso hay momentos en donde Ben tiene sensaciones extrañas al ver a Gwen.**

**Aunque no me gusta el Benlie ni el Gwevin (enserio odio estas parejas) tuve que añadir un poco por que también es parte de la historia. Pero esta historia es 100% Bwen.**

**Ah y otra cosa: No soy emo ni nada por el estilo por si piensas que este capítulo es muy… dramático. Solo soy una chica que adora escribir y pierde el tiempo de sus vacaciones en escribir. Y sorry por algunas faltas de ortografía, es que no se me las teclas de mi laptop para poner acentos.**

**Y LO MAS IMPORTANTE: DEJEN REVIEWS Y SI LES GUSTARIA QUE HUBIESE UN POCO DE LEMMON EN EL FUTURO, HAGANMELO SABER , GRACIAS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes:**

**Sorry si me tarde en publicar este capítulo, pues ya lo tenía terminado desde la semana pasada más aun no lo publicaba.**

**Les pido disculpas porque en capitulo anterior había divido el escrito en dos partes cuando ocurre lo del funeral. En el documento original le había puesto asteriscos para dividirlo más al publicarlo ¡NO APARECIERON! En fin, sorry por eso.**

**El principio del capítulo parece relleno, pero en realidad es un buen capitulo porque tiene mucha transición de la historia. **

**Disfrútenlo ;)**

***Itálicas son pensamientos**

***Itálicas en negritas son Flashbacks**

***Ben 10, AF & Ultimate Alien no me pertenecen**

***Un personaje añadido en un flashback**

***Siempre quise tener el Omnitrix de Ben. Mi sueño frustrado! : (**

Capitulo Dos: Dolor

La vida en Bellwood para Ben después de aquel acontecimiento al parecer siguió tranquila; mas no fue así.

Gwen había estado ausente en la escuela, pero regreso cinco días después del funeral. Se le veía tranquila mientras caminaba por los pasillos o cuando platicaba con conocidos, pero nadie más que su familia sospechaba el terrible infierno y estrés que ella pasaba. Lloraba todas las noches y tenía pesadillas. Cada noche, los Tennyson restantes se dedicaban una noche a cuidarla cada uno, para que no se sintiera tan sola. Incluso Kevin a veces la cuidaba pero casi siempre terminaban peleando.

Era difícil de creer, pues Gwen siempre había sido una chica valiente y fuerte y ahora era débil y frágil. Y aunque llevase muy buenas notas en sus estudios, estaba devastada en su interior. Mas aun así, ella intentaba dar lo mejor de sí misma y salir adelante, aunque fuese muy difícil…

_Even is the sky falling down…_

Sábado en la tarde. Era el día en que Gwen tenía cita con la psicóloga; pues Gwen necesitaba un poco de ayuda profesional. Y ese día, Benjamin tenía que cuidarla.

La acompaño a su cita. Le toco el turno a Gwen de entrar y ben la espero en la sala de espera. No había muchos pacientes, así que todo estaba tranquilo. Mientras esperaba a su prima, se enviaba mensajes de texto con Julie, ya que iría a verla a su casa saliendo de la cita.

Estas semanas habían sido muy pesadas para el. Exámenes, partidos de soccer y el asunto familiar de Gwen habían ocasionado que Ben no saliera con Julie y, aunque estaba cansado por todos estos asuntos y se le comenzaban a notar ojeras, tenía muchas ganas de ver a su novia.

Una hora después , salió Gwen del consultorio .

-Ben , la doctora quiere hablar contigo. – dijo ella

Ahora Ben fue el que entro y Gwen lo espero en la sala de espera. Se encontró Ben con una mujer de aproximadamente unos 30 años , cabellera rubia y ojos castaños , algo atractiva pero seria.

-Siéntese, joven. ¿Tennyson es su apellido? – pregunto la mujer

-Así es. – dijo Ben mientras se sentaba

-¿Eres novio de la señorita Tennyson? Qué curioso, tienen el mismo apellido.- dijo la mujer mirando a Ben con curiosidad.

-No , ella es … mi prima .

-Ya veo … - dijo la mujer mientras checaba unos documentos – Solo quería informarle que su prima se encuentra bien , pero le quiero brindar unos consejos.

-Si . – dijo Ben

-Son muy simples. Aparte de los medicamentos que ingiera para controlar su ansiedad y que ya se los recete , ella necesita mucha atención por parte de su familia.

-Eso es lo que intentamos hacer doctora – dijo Ben mientras miraba una decoración que había en el escritorio de la doctora.

-Lo cual está muy bien jovencito. Pero ella es una chica que al parecer tuvo mucho amor por parte de sus padres y ahora que no están … ¿Quién suplirá ese cariño? . Ese es su trabajo

-Y … - dijo Ben con desinterés

-¿Qué no entiendes chico? – continuo la mujer – Deben aprender a cuidarla y quererla como debe de ser. Cuidarla, mimarla, llevarla al cine y cosas así. No es fácil. Personas como ella aun tienen la impresión del acontecimiento por lo que tienen cambios drásticos en el humor.

Ben miro a la doctora. Sabía que no estaba diciendo tonterías, bueno pues para eso estudio. Sabía que de cualquier manera era urgente ayudar a Gwen y que esa depresión se le pasase pronto.

-Está bien doctora. Lo intentare yo y mi familia.- dijo Benjamin

-Un gusto conocerlo joven Tennyson. Cuide muy bien a la señorita Gwen. – se despidió la doctora.

-Si, muchas gracias. – dijo Ben al salir

-¿Qué te dijo la doctora Ben? – le pregunto Gwen cuando salían del consultorio.

-Oh, solo consejos para cuidarte mejor. – le contesto Ben mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunto Gwen

-Si. – y dicho esto, ambos primos salieron tomados de la mano.

_Ive got my favorite girl …_

Y ahí estaba, besando a Julie con efusiva pasión en casa de ella. Ella jugaba dulcemente con su cabello castaño y le brindaba húmedos besos en sus mejillas, en sus labios, en sus orejas , en su cuello …

-Ben , me alegra que por fin tengamos un poco de tiempo juntos – dijo Julie mientras besaba mas y mas a su querido novio.

-Si . – decía Ben entre besos, dejándose llevar por el momento.

Los besos y caricias continuaron. Pero llego un punto en que se intensificaron y Ben sintió como la mano de Julie comenzaba a entrar dentro de su camisa negra.

-Espera Julie. ¿Qué haces?- dijo Ben al dejar de besarla

-Ben , creo que ya es tiempo … - dijo Julie sonrojada

-Te refieres a …

-Si . ¿ Acaso no quieres? – dijo Julie mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Benjamin

Ben estaba confundido. Llevaban medio año saliendo , pero sentía en su interior que aun no estaba preparado . La quería muchísimo , si , pero … no.

-Lo siento Julie , pero aun no es el momento , ¿No crees?

-Pero ¡Ben¡ Lo nuestro es muy fuerte y yo se que … - dijo Julie algo desconcertada

-Julie, escucha. No me quiero pelear contigo . Te amo mucho y eres muy importante para mí, pero no estoy preparado aun… - Ben dijo seriamente mientras la tomaba por las muñecas. Había sido muy claro: Nada de relaciones.

-De acuerdo Ben. – dijo Julie algo triste.

-No te pongas triste muñeca, medítalo . – le dijo Ben mientras le brindaba un dulce y profundo beso.

Ella accedió a su beso y después lo abrazo. Después de todo era su novio.

_I never told you that it will be easy …_

Después de pasar un rato con Julie, Ben regreso a casa de Gwen para cuidarla . Al entrar, se encontró con una escena que Ben ya había visto muchas veces pero esto vez sintió una sensación extraña dentro de el. Algo como… molestia. Fue una sensación tan rápida que Benjamin Tennyson no pudo prestar atención.

-Ejemm … Ben ya está aquí . – fueron las palabras que Ben pudo decir al ver a su prima y a Kevin brindándose besos feroces en la sala.

-Ben , llegaste en un momento algo ocupado – dijo Gwen algo molesta

-Pues , hoy me toca cuidarte y nunca pensé que estarían aquí de tortolos …

-Ben , eres un tonto – dijo Gwen

-Que va , me iré a ver televisión arriba . – dijo Ben algo incomodo

-Oh , no te preocupes Tennyson . Ya me voy para que la cuides. Nos vemos mañana princesa. – dijo Kevin con cortesía (típico de bastardos).

-¡Espera Kevin! Déjame acompañarte a la puerta – dijo Gwen mientras lo tomaba del brazo

Ben giro sus ojos y observo por un momento como la joven pareja platicaba un poco antes de despedirse. Observo como los ojos de Gwen notaban cierto brillo al mirar a su novio Kevin . Entonces , Ben sintió una abnegación extraña que nunca había sentido . Gwen quería mucho a Kevin , eso era seguro . Pero , ¿Lo amaba? – se pregunto Ben desconcertado. La verdad Gwen Tennyson siempre era muy callada en cuestiones amorosas .

Se quito Benjamin esos extraños pensamientos , dio un largo suspiro y subió escaleras arriba para ver un poco de televisión.

_And then we used to be so distant…_

Eran aproximadamente las 12 y media de la noche cuando Ben apago la televisión. Estaba algo cansado . Pero que excitante fue esa película de guerra que había visto . Y mañana tenía un examen del cual no había estudiado.

Estaba acomodando unas sabanas en el sofá para dormir , cuando se acordó de Gwen . Se dirigió a su habitación para checar si estaba bien , y al entrar ; se encontró con Gwen que estaba agonizando , diciendo palabras incoherentes y gritando . Se dirigió rápidamente a ella y la asió fuertemente diciendo su nombre. Gwen reacciono y despertó con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y sollozando , abrazo fuertemente a Ben.

-Tranquila , fue una pesadilla . No fue real. – le decía Ben entre susurros suaves y delicados

-Si lo fue ¡Soñé como mis padres morían en aquel accidente! – grito mas Gwen mientras se aferraba fuertemente a la espalda de Ben.

-Calma Gwen. Fue un sueño .

-¡No lo fue Ben! ¡Mis padres están muertos y no hay nada que pueda hacer por ellos! – grito Gwen y comenzó a llorar en los brazos de Ben.

Ben estaba cansado . De todo . De la escuela , de sus problemas , de Julie , de su vida como superhéroe , de Gwen … . Estaba harto de todo eso y quería escapar. Pero no podía . ¿Dejar todos sus problemas y abandonar a Gwen? Que egoísta era. Pero no . Ben haría lo que fuese por ayudarla . Porque era su prima . Porque se lo había prometido . Porque la quería . Tanto , que era tan idiota que aun no se percatase de ello.

-Gwen . Claro que hay algo que puedas hacer . Seguir adelante , con tu vida pero sin olvidarlos . –dijo Ben con voz apagada.

Gwendolyn lo dejo de abrazar y lo miro . Sus lagrimas cesaron pero su cara sonrosada aun estaba húmeda . Ben se acerco a ella y , con las yemas de sus dedos limpio su rostro delicadamente . Le dio un beso en su frente y ella sonrió suavemente . La pelirroja se recostó nuevamente en su almohada y miro nuevamente a su primo.

-Ben , no te vayas . Tengo miedo. – le dijo mientras tomaba su mano.

-Calma Gwen , descansa . No temas porque estoy aquí contigo. Duerme . –dijo Ben mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Gwen cerró sus ojos y se durmió profundamente . Se durmió , con su mano entrelazada con la de su primo . El chico castaño estaba sentado en la cama mientras observaba como dormía su prima.

Por primera vez , Benjamin descubrió la verdadera belleza de Gwen . No se cansaba de mirarla , de apreciar cada una de sus perfectas facciones , su cabello , sus labios … . Comenzó a tener pensamientos y anhelos de querer besarla, pero estaba mal. Era su prima .

-_Deja_ _de pensar tonterías , son pensamientos bobos_ . – decía Ben a si mismo.

Pero se equivocaba.

El chico ojiverde la miro de nuevo y noto como su delgada y frágil mano se aferraba a la suya , que era varonil. Suspiro , y se quedo todo lo que resto de la noche , sentado en la cama de Gwen , con su mano entrelazada a la suya , mirando lo que podía ver del cielo y las estrellas , desde la ventana.

_Memories , Memories … all are gone_

-"_Uff , por poco repruebo calculo , y eso que no estudie_." – pensaba Benjamin mientras salía de la escuela . Llevaba unas ojeras terribles por no dormir la noche anterior y aparte no había estudiado nada para su examen . Pero se sentía satisfecho de su calificación : Un 6.

Pensó en salir con Julie , pero prefirió hacerlo más tarde . Fue a casa de Gwen nuevamente, ya que el abuelo Max se encontraba cuidándola.

-Abuelo , ya llegue . – dijo Ben al llegar a la cocina , pues ahí se encontraba el abuelo.

-Chico Ben . – le respondió el abuelo Max mientras metía un pavo al horno.

-Hey , eso huele muy bien abuelo . – dijo Ben algo hambriento

-Gracias . Gwen me ayudo a prepararlo . – replico el abuelo sonriente. - ¿Por qué no llamas para que venga a ayudarme un poco?

-Ok. – dijo Ben mientras tomaba una manzana verde que había en una cesta de frutas.

Benjamin se dirigió a la habitación de Gwen , como de costumbre. La puerta estaba abierta y pronto , vio a Gwen sentada en el piso cerca de la ventana , al parecer veía fotografías , ya que al lado de ella había una caja roja llena de fotos.

-Hey Gwen , ¿viendo fotografías? – pregunto Ben mientras se sentaba al lado de ella.

-Oh , recordando viejos tiempos … - dijo Gwen mientras tomaba una fotografía algo deteriorada.

-¿Esa foto es del día de la barbacoa en casa del abuelo cierto? – pregunto Ben al mirar la fotografía.

-Así es . Era su cumpleaños . Y recuerdo que tu arruinaste el pastel – dijo Gwen entre risas.

-Es cierto . Lastima de pastel.

-Solo a un tonto como tu pudo haber hecho eso. – dijo Gwen sonriente.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

_**-Se ve delicioso ese pastel – dijo Ben**_

_**-Lo sé , hay que probarlo antes que alguien nos vea. – dijo el pequeño Timmy sonriente**_

_**Ambos chicos de diez años se acercaron con cuidado al enorme pastel de chocolate cubierto con un betún exquisito y fresas . Se veía deleitante ante aquellos dos pares de ojos azules y verde – esmeralda. Se acercaron 2 dedos pequeños , uno de cada chico para probar tan siquiera un poco.**_

_**-¡Pero que crees que hacer Ben! ¡Te estoy viendo! – grito Gwen furiosa.**_

_**-¿Y a ti que te importa Gwen? Nadie te dijo que estuvieses aquí. – declaro el pequeño Timmy**_

_**-Grosero – dijo Gwen sacándole la lengua . – Y bien Benjamin Tennyson , por andar de travieso le diré a tus papas y al abuelo que te estás comiendo el pastel**_

_**-¡No lo harás! – le reto Ben**_

_**-¿Y que pasa si lo hago? – pregunto Gwen con una sonrisa maléfica**_

_**-¡Te la veras con nosotros!- grito Timmy.**_

_**-Bah- refunfuño Gwen y se alejo de ambos chicos.**_

_**Más tarde …**_

_**-Oye Ben , que grandiosa idea. Asi nos vengaremos de Gwen. – dijo Timmy mientras él y Ben se encontraban escondidos atrás de la mesa donde estaba el pastel. Gwen se encontraba en el otro extremo , platicando animadamente.**_

_**-Bien , a la cuenta de tres Timmy, uno … - dijo Ben**_

_**-¡TREEEES! – grito Timmy y ambos chicos empujaron el delicioso pastel de chocolate y cayo sobre Gwendolyn , ensuciándola toda.**_

_**-¡BEN! – un grito furioso provoco que todos voltearan a ver el incidente.**_

**-END FLASHBACK-**

Ben no pudo evitar reírse al ver la fotografía de hace 8 navidades pasadas.

-Pero , ¡qué carajo es esto! – rio Ben mientras observaba una fotografía del abuelo Max vestido de reno , atado a un trineo , y en la parte del trineo se encontraba Gwen vestida de angelito y al lado de ella estaba Ben vestido de duende. También aparecían los papas de Gwen , Carl , Sandra y más a lo lejos se podía ver la silueta de Verdona y a Ken comiendo galletas.

Ambos primos miraban mas fotografías . Todas eran de diferentes épocas , mas aun así podían recordar cada momento , era como volver a sentir aquellos viejos tiempos donde los Tennyson se reunían y pasaban agradables momentos.

Benjamin noto que una lagrima descendía poco a poco sobre la mejilla derecha de Gwen al observar un fotografía deteriorada y vieja , pero se podían ver claramente a los papas de Gwen , un poco más jóvenes cargando a una pequeña niña de ojos esmeralda . Era Gwen.

Ben la rodeo con su brazo y ella se reposo en su hombro . Benjamin la miro de reojo . Los destellos del sol se traspasaban por la ventana y caían en los ojos llorosos de Gwen , convirtiéndolos en un par de ojos esmeralda brillantes y perfectos.

Pero , ¿Qué eran esos sentimientos que tenia Ben al estar cerca de ella?. No había explicación alguna para sentirse así . Era su prima , si , pero cada vez que la tenía cerca , sensaciones extrañas lo invadían . Pero le agradaba , si que le agradaba.

Benjamin se había enamorado de su prima .

De pronto sonó un celular.

-Oh , debe de ser Kevin. – dijo Gwen al dejar de recargarse en el hombro de Ben. - ¿Por qué no vas por el celular? Se encuentra dentro de mi bolso , en la cama.

Ben le obedeció y se dirigió hacia el bolso . Abrió el bolso y tomo el celular . Mas algo le llamo la atención . En el bolso , había varios botecitos pocket de … ¿píldoras?

-Gwen , ¿Me puedes explicar esto?- dijo Ben con una expresión fría en su rostro.

-Ben , ahh … yo … - comenzó a tartamudear Gwen

-Gwen , estos no son los medicamentos que te recetaron . No me digas que … Te auto medicas – grito Ben confundido.

Gwendolyn agacho su cabeza , su cabellera le impedía ver su rostro pero comenzó a llorar.

-Perdóname Ben …

Ben se dirigió a la ventana y arrojo los dichosos frascos . Estaba frustrado . Entonces todo era en vano lo que él hacía y sus familiares por cuidarla . Se acerco a ella , aun molesto y la miro decepcionado.

-¿Por qué Gwen? ¿Por qué? ¿No ves lo que hacemos nosotros por ti?

-Ben , yo … lo siento . – dijo Gwen aun llorando

Apenas lo podía mirar . La mirada de Ben era tan penetrante y seria que simplemente apenas podía mirarlo.

-Gwen , ¿Desde cuándo te auto medicas? – le pregunto Ben

-Desde … lo que ocurrió lo de mis padres

-Pero Gwen! Si sabes que eso te hacía daño , ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – dijo Ben frustrado , impotente.

-Tenía miedo Ben , mucho miedo … - dijo Gwen en voz baja.

-Pues ya no lo tendrás , me tienes a mi . – dijo Ben mientras la miraba y el , se perdió en aquellos ojos brillantes .

Gwen lo miro serena y con sus ojos fijos en el.

-Por favor , no le digas a nadie de los medicamentos , nisiquiera al abuelo. – dijo Gwen suplicante.

-De acuerdo – dijo a Ben a punto de irse

-Y Ben…

-Si

-Gracias – dijo Gwen con una dulce sonrisa que enterneció a Benjamin.

-¿Y bien Ben? El pavo ya está listo . ¿Dónde está Gwen? – pregunto el abuelo Max

-Oh , - dijo que ahorita bajaba – mintió Benjamin mientras se encontraba absorto en pensamientos.

_Broken dreams …_

-Uh … Kevin … deja de hacer eso – decía Gwen entre besos mientras trataba de zafarse sutilmente de los brazos de su novio que comenzaba a quitarle la blusa rápidamente .

-Pero muñeca – dijo Kevin comenzando a apoderarse de Gwen

-Kevin … no … no estoy preparada – comenzó a decir Gwen que comenzaba a rendirse ante las caricias de Kevin.

-Demasiado tarde … - dijo Kevin

El Blackberry de Kevin sonó . Como un rayo , Gwen sobresaltada se separo de Kevin . Se levanto y tomo el celular para después pasárselo. Pero checó el numero y vio un nombre que decía : **"Julie 3 "**

-¿Quién es Gwen?

-Kevin … pero me puedes explicar qué carajo es esto! – grito Gwen mientras le tiraba el celular con violencia.

Kevin miro el celular y simplemente puso su cabeza cabizbaja.

-¡Dame un explicación de esto! ¿ Porque ese nombre? – comenzó a gritar Gwendolyn desesperadamente.

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe – dijo Kevin huraño.

-¡Pero si soy tu novia! ¡ Dime quien es ella! – comenzó a gritar aun más la pelirroja.

Silencio.

Lagrimas comenzaron a escurrir del rostro de Gwen . Ella se arrodillo al piso y comenzó a llorar . No . No podía ser . No . Pero era verdad .

Kevin , que andaba sin camisa se acerco a ella y la abrazo , pero ella se soltó violentamente de él.

-Es Julie . La novia de Ben . ¿cierto? – pregunto Gwen sin voz.

Silencio.

Era verdad. Julie y Kevin eran pareja y ambos engañaban a los primos Tennyson . Enfermos.

-Perdóname Gwen … . comenzó a decir Kevin

Gwen se levanto y se coloco su blusa , pues andaba solamente con su sostén . Lo miro con decepción y le dijo:

-¿Qué te perdone? Despues de todo eso . No. Esto se acabo .

Gwen salió lo más rápido que pudo de la casa de Kevin . Estaba devastada . Se sentía vacía , todos aquellos sueños que había forjado en Kevin Levin , se habían esfumado .

Llego a su casa y vio que el abuelo Max estaba viendo televisión . No lo saludo , mas subió rápidamente a su habitación y se encerró. Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Amaba a Kevin y aun no podía creer lo que él había hecho .La había utilizado. Que tonta había sido.

Estaba tan absorta en sus dolencias que busco una manera para sentirse mejor y solucionarlos , mas no era la correcta …

_Seeing you in that mood , breaks my heart_

-Y bien Julie , ¿Ahora qué quieres hacer? – pregunto Ben mientras salía del cine con su amada Julie.

-Pues no lo se . Quiero pasar tiempo contigo … ¿Podemos ir a visitar a Gwen? Hace mucho que no la veo … - respondió Julie mientras tomaba del brazo a Ben.

-Claro.

Un rato después , llegaron a casa de Gwen . Se encontraron con el abuelo Max.

-Benjamin . – saludo el abuelo a su nieto con su típica voz. – Buenas noches jovencita – dijo cortésmente mientras saludaba a la joven.

-Buenas noches . – dijo Julie gentilmente.

-Y bien abuelo . ¿ Ya llego Gwen? – pregunto Ben

-Si . Entro y subió rápidamente a su habitación sin saludar . Por cierto ya lleva mucho tiempo ahí . Ve y chécala – dijo Max algo preocupado.

-Vamos Julie. . dijo Ben

Ambos subieron y llegaron al cuarto de Gwen . La puerta estaba cerrada . Ben grito.

-¿Gwen? Ábreme la puerta.

Silencio.

-¿Gwen?

Silencio.

Entonces Ben se preocupo. Intento abrir la puerta con ayuda de su Omnitrix para que le brindase fuerza y logro abrir la puerta . Mas Benjamin Tennyson se encontró con una escena que nunca pensó ver.

Una chica pelirroja tirada en el piso . Ben corrió hacia ella y la miro . Su rostro estaba pálido , sin ese color sonrosado que la caracterizaba . De pronto Ben sintió que en sus manos había una especie de liquido con un color peculiar. Era sangre.

-¡Abuelo! Ven rápido – grito Ben con todas sus fuerzas mientras abrazaba a su desmayada prima.

El abuelo subió y al contemplar la escena , encontró cerca de los 2 primos , una pequeña navaja . Julie horrorizada , decidió llamar a la ambulancia.

Ben no dejo de abrazar a su prima .

-Te prometí que te cuidaría , y no lo hize . Perdóname Gwen , pero no te vayas . – dijo Ben en susurros mientras se acercaba al oído de la desvanecida chica .

¿Qué otra cosa peor podría pasar? …

_Youre my sunshine_

-Y bien , ¿Cómo esta ella? – pregunto Verdona que se encontraba sentada en la sala de espera.

-Oh , ella está bien . Algo cansada diría yo. – respondió Ken al sentarse al lado de su abuela.

-Mi nieta sí que ha pasado por cosas terribles , al igual que tu Kenny querido , pero creo que a ella le ha afectado mas.

-Lo se abuela . Y la verdad me preocupo porque pronto me ire de Bellwood y la dejare sola.

-No te preocupes , ella nos tiene a nosotros . Pero seguro te extrañara. – dijo verdona con una amplia sonrisa.

Ken apoyo su cabeza sobre su abuela Verdona. En ese instante , Ben llego y no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella dulce escena . Ken lo miro y sonrió.

-¿ Y tu chica Tennyson? – le pregunto Ken al ver que Julie ya no acompañaba a Ben.

-Tuvo que retirarse , tenía un asunto pendiente.

-Me extraña que el novio de Gwen no esté aquí – interrumpió Verdona

-Es cierto .- dijo Ken

-Hmm … - miro Verdona fijamente a Ben . Ben la miro y pudo comprender que algo andaba mal. Mas Ben rompió el silencio diciendo:

-¿Dónde están mis papas?

-Aun no llegan –dijo Ken

El abuelo Max salió de la habitación donde estaba Gwen internada.

-Bien , ¿Ahora quien entrara? –pregunto

-Yo entrare – dijo Ben con seguridad.

Ben entro y lo primero vio en la habitación fueron muchos obsequios y flores que le habían traído a Gwen.

-Gwen … - dijo Ben acercándose a la cama donde se encontraba y se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la camilla.

-Hola Benny – dijo Gwen sonriente.

"Benny" , tenía muchos años que Gwen no le llamaba así y eso le agrado mucho.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto Ben

-Un poco mejor , pero me siento débil. Y este suero que me colocaron me está matando. ¿ me podías acomodar la almohada por favor? – dijo Gwen

-Seguro. – se paro Ben y se acerco a ella , tratando de acomodarle la almohada . Estaba tan cerca de ella que llego un momento en que sus ojos esmeralda se cruzaron con los de Gwen y ella , sonrió un poco sonrojada.

-Por cierto Gwen , como no supe que traerte y no me dejaron traerte chocolates . Preferí traerte tu iPhone para que estés en contacto. – dijo Ben tratando de romper aquel molesto silencio .

-Gracias Ben . Que amable. – sonrió Gwen.

El celular de Gwen sonó . Vio el numero y se puso seria . No contesto . El celular sonaba y sonaba.

-¿Por qué no contestas? ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Ben algo desconcertado.

Silencio.

-¿Gwen? – dijo Ben alzando un ceja.

Gwen apago su celular y dijo:

-Ben , hay algo que quiero decirte . Kevin y yo terminamos.

Ben la miro con una expresión de "_Oh"_ , pero dentro de el comenzó a sentir alivio. Qué extraño…

-La razón Gwen … - pregunto Ben

-El me engaño con otra chica … por sexo diría yo …

Ben puso una expresión de ¿Cómo? Pero antes de que Ben dijese algo , Gwen le tomo su mano.

-Ben , esa chica es Julie.

-¿Qué? – dijo Ben como si le hubieran dado un disparo . Fue como un balde de agua fría para el . ¿Julie? Si. Julie . Su novia , su princesa , ella . Había preferido a Kevin que a el , probablemente por las razón que Gwen le había dicho .

Ben ya no sabía ni que pensar. Solo agacho su cabeza y permaneció así mientras Gwen cerró sus ojos y comenzó a soltar lagrimas mientras acariciaba suavemente el cabello enmarañado de Ben.

Dos corazones rotos , ¿Cómo podrían ser curados? ….

**Notes: Antes que nada … WOW! LOS QUIERO A TODOS POR LOS GRANDES REVIEWS QUE ME DIERON , GRACIAS , GRACIAS , GRACIAS! 3 . **

**Acaso creyeron que iba a dejar que Gwen y Ben lo hiciesen con sus respectivos novios? , haha la verdad no , en mis historias No. Además Julie y Kevin son unos infieles! Y créanme que este capítulo incluso lo edite porque había puesto algunas partes que considere muy tontas , pero básicamente me gusto.**

**Y respecto a un comentario sobre que era un cliffhanger , el termino cliffhanger es para dejar la intriga del "que pasara después " , es muy bueno para las historias largas , mas a mi no me gusta muchos los Cliffhangers.**

**Y prepárense porque el próximo capitulo es completamente Bwen y su desarrollo . Les va a encantar .**

**Dejen sus Reviews y un beso de parte de mi.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes:**

**Aquí está el capitulo tres. Disfrútenlo.**

***Ben 10, AF & UA no me pertenecen**

***Itálicas son pensamientos.**

* * *

Capitulo tres: Esperanza

-¡Cielos Gwen! ¡Cuántas cosas trajiste! Hasta parece que traes toda tu casa – dijo Ben mientras cargaba las pesadas maletas de su prima.

-Pues tú te ofreciste … - Gwen contesto sonriente.

Habían pasado casi dos meses después de lo acontecido con Gwen y ahora ya habían terminado la tediosa escuela y no había nada que hacer más que disfrutar las vacaciones de verano. Como Gwen alejarse de todo el estrés, los Tennyson decidieron que ella y Ben se tomasen unas vacaciones en Villawood , que era una preciosa zona costera algo alejada de Bellwood.

Ambos jóvenes llegaron al hotel para hospedarse. Era un hotel grande y muy famoso en Villawood.

En la recepción, Gwen se sentó en un sofá mientras Ben completaba el registro. El encargado de la recepción se percato de la presencia de Gwen; pues era muy bonita.

-¿Disculpe joven, pero la dama que se encuentra en el sofá leyendo es su pareja o algo por el estilo? – pregunto el recepcionista.

Benjamin se volteo para mirar por un instante a Gwen y regreso su vista al recepcionista. La verdad , muchos pensaban que eran pareja y les extrañaban que fuesen primos , pues no se parecían en nada.

Ben pudo sentir una extraña sensación en su interior y más cuando vio la mirada lujuriosa del recepcionista.

-Si, es mi novia. ¿Algún problema? – contesto el ojiverde algo molesto.

-Oh.. – dijo el recepcionista algo decepcionado – Eres muy afortunado. Aquí tiene su tarjeta.

-Gracias.

-Vámonos Gwen – dijo Ben con cierto orgullo mientras llevaba las maletas y tomaba de la mano a Gwen. A ella le extraño ese gesto , pero sonrió con cierto gusto. Ben simplemente se imaginaba la cara de envidia del recepcionista. _"Perdedor"._

_

* * *

_

Sunshine…

Ben abrió la puerta de la suite y lo primero que pudo ver fue simplemente que había una cama.

"_Carajo , me dijeron que esta suite tenía dos camas , no una_" – pensó.

Además , ¿compartir una cama con su prima? . No. Eso sería extraño …

-Bien Gwen , creo que tu dormirás en la cama y yo en el piso.

-¿Estás seguro? Por mi , no me importaría compartir. – dijo Gwen al sentarse en un extremo de la cama.

A Ben no le pareció extraña la amabilidad de Gwen pero pensó que si dormía cerca de ella , se sentiría incomodo.

-Pero creo que necesitas un poco de espacio, así que no te preocupes.

-Si tu lo dices … - dijo Gwen tranquila.

* * *

"_Oh Summer…"_

Al día siguiente , como al mediodía , ambos jóvenes decidieron Salir fuera del hotel para visitar los lugares turísticos de Villawood.

Ben esperaba en la recamara a Gwen , pues esta se encontraba en el baño arreglándose. Y como típica mujer , se tardaba demasiado.

-_¿Cómo es posible que una mujer se tarde demasiado? Yo con una bermuda y una camiseta es suficiente. En fin mujeres _… - Pensó Ben mientras miraba el panorama a través de la ventana.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Gwendolyn.

-Ben , ¿Puedes venir a ayudarme un momento?

El ojiverde entro al baño y apenado , se encontró con una pelirroja que se esforzaba en anudarse la cinta de su traje de baño.

-No te quedes ahí como tonto , ayúdame. – dijo Gwendolyn atareada.

Ben , algo ruborizado se acerco a ella y le ayudo a anudarse su top. No pudo evitar sentirse extraño al estar tan cerca de ella y admirar su perfecta silueta femenina , Definitivamente Gwen era terriblemente atractiva y claro , quien no podía notarlo … un tonto quizás.

Gwen se volteo hacia él y lo miro , y se percato de que estaba en traje de baño con un chico de casi dieciocho años y lleno de hormonas.

-Gracias Ben , pero ahora ¡SAL DE AQUÍ! – grito mientras lo sacaba del baño.

Aproximadamente , ocho minutos después ; Gwen salió del baño ya arreglada , vistiendo unos lindos shorts y una blusa de tirantes y su cabello recogido en una linda coleta.

-Ya estoy lista. – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

* * *

"_Fun , fun and jealousy?"_

Era el atardecer …ambos disfrutaban de la piscina del hotel. Ben estaba recostado en una camilla y Gwen simplemente nadaba.

Vaya , Ben sí que estaba relajado. Los últimos meses transcurridos habían sido algo estresantes y ahora , el atardecer , el verano , la soltería …

Despues de lo que ocurrió con Julie aquel dia…

**-FLASHBACK-**

**Ben toco el timbre. Tenía que aclarar las cosas con Julie después de lo que Gwen le había contado. Algo no estaba bien.**

**Jake , el hermano de Julie le abrió la puerta.**

**-Si buscas a Julie , está arriba en su recamara haciendo un trabajo con un amigo. – dijo Jake**

**Ben subió escaleras arriba ,entro en la recamara de Julie y se encontró nadamas ni nada menos con Julie y Kevin en pleno acto. Julie se despego violentamente de Kevin y miro a Ben con asombro.**

**-Justo lo que quería saber . – dijo Ben**

**-No Ben , lo puedo explicar … - comenzó a decir Julie con lagrimas.**

**-No necesito explicaciones . Y tu Julie , olvídate de mí por favor. – y dicho esto Ben se alejo de ahí y no volvió a ver a Julie desde ese día.**

**-END FLASHBACK-**

A Ben le dolió mucho lo ocurrido con Julie. La quiso mucho y siempre imagino que ella era una chica honesta. Pero se equivoco.

Y ahora que estaba soltero , se había olvidado de las chicas un poco pero últimamente cuando se encontraba con Gwen , se sentía diferente. Pero no estaba seguro …

Por cierto …

Los pensamientos de Ben se interrumpieron por la risa de Gwen. Abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta que su prima platicaba con un joven rubio ,alto y mucho más guapo que Ben.

De pronto , esos sentimientos volvieron a despertar , esas ganas de demostrar de que Gwen le pertenecía. Espera. ¿Pertenecer?. Ni siquiera era su pareja o algo así. ¡Eran primos! ¡PRIMOS! Carajo …

Y fue ahí donde Ben Tennyson descubrió que estaba enamorado de su prima .Aunque en ese momento , le valía un bledo. Necesitaba deshacerse de ese rubio.

Se acerco a Gwen y a aquel rubio fingiendo simpatía. Hipócrita…

-Mira Ben , te presento a Daniel Green. Su padre es el dueño de este hotel. – dijo Gwen mirando a su primo.

El tal Daniel Green le tendió la mano a Ben. El ojiverde lo miro de pies a cabeza descaradamente , dio un suspiro y fingió amabilidad tendiéndole la mano.

-Mucho gusto. Soy Ben Tennyson.

-Si , me lo acaba de decir tu prima.

Maldición , le dijo que eran primos.

-Oh – dijo Ben fingiendo sorpresa – Si , es _mi prima_.

-Adivina que Ben! Dan me invito al club del hotel pasado mañana , ya que el club es solo para socios.

Ben frunció el ceño con desaprobación. Estaba celoso. Y el rubio lo noto.

-Pero no te desanimes amigo , tu también estas invitado. Además hay muchas chicas hermosas ahí , como lo es tu prima. – dijo Dan con un risa tan hipócrita que para Gwen fue una risa agradable.

Esto le molesto a Ben . Muchísimo.

-Creo que no tienes derecho de elogiar a mi prima

-¡Ben , que grosero! Perdona su descortesía Dan … - dijo Gwen mirando con reproche a Ben.

-No te preocupes Linda. Hay que entender un poco a Ben . ¿ No crees?. Bien , nos vemos el jueves en el club. – dijo Dan mientras se despedía de Gwen.

Ben nunca se había sentido tan molesto , o mejor dicho celoso. "_Espera … ¿celoso? ¡No es posible! Digo , Gwen es mi prima y tengo que protegerla , pero es que no me gustan las intenciones de ese tipo , ¿Solo porque tiene dinero y fama puede conquistarla? . No. Sobre mi cadáver."_

Definitivamente le gustaba Gwen.

* * *

"Trouble"

-No me digas que te gusta ese tipejo idiota. – pregunto Ben ya más tarde antes de dormir.

-Se llama Dan . Y si , me atrae un poco . – le contesto la pelirroja mientras se cepillaba el cabello y se miraba al espejo.

-Bah , es un idiota como todos. En fin , ¿ Ya te tomaste tus medicamentos?

-Sí. Ahora , quítate de mi cama – dijo Gwen con burla mientras tiraba a su primo al piso.

-Ouch. De acuerdo Gwen , buenas noches. – dijo el ojiverde al acomodar sus sabanas en el piso.

-Buenas noches Ben.

Un poco más tarde , como a las tres de la madrugada , Ben se despertó al escuchar a Gwen en sus usuales pesadillas.

-Gwen … Gwen … - decía el ojiverde mientras sacudía a la pelirroja con suavidad para que despertase.

Hasta que Gwendolyn despertó.

-Ben … - decía la pelirroja con suaves lagrimas en sus mejillas.

-Lo de siempre , ¿verdad?

-Gwen asintió con su cabeza.

-Tranquila. Aquí me tienes. Yo te protegeré siempre.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para reconfortarla. La pelirroja lo miro con aquella profundidad que a veces , a Ben hasta sentía miedo de perderse en aquellos preciosos ojos.

El ojiverde la rodeo con sus brazos y ella reposo su cabeza, en el pecho de Ben. El la abrazo con más fuerza, mostrándole que siempre la protegería de todo, quería sentirla, abrazarla, quedarse así para siempre. Si. Estaba enamorado de ella. De su prima. Y aunque no tenía muchas esperanzas, le consolaba el hecho de que siempre estaría para cuidarla.

Pero no había tiempo para eso. Solo quería abrazarla y permanecer así con ella para siempre.

La joven pelirroja podía sentir aquella dulce calidez que le brindaban los brazos de su primo. Poco a poco , se empezó a quedar dormida y entre sueños dijo:

-Ben … quédate conmigo.

El castaño sonrió con tranquilidad y poco a poco , termino dormido , abrazado de su prima … su dulce amor.

* * *

"As If we were kids"

Lo más agradable de visitar la playa , y en verano ; es esa sensación refrescante que produce. Por eso , Gwen amaba la playa aunque casi no la visitaba , pues en Bellwood no había playas.

Aquella pelirroja se encontraba en la playa , recogiendo conchas marinas y colocándolas en un bote.

Ben se encontraba observándola , no tan alejado de ella. Se veía tan contenta y parecía un niña pequeña con juguete nuevo. El castaño sonrió.

-Bien Gwen , ¿No crees que son suficientes? – pregunto Ben al ver que poco a poco oscurecía.

Gwendolyn observo el bote y se rio.

-Supongo que sí , pero quiero regalarle muchas conchas marinas al abuelo , ya sabes que le encantan. Aunque creo que son suficientes.

-¿No estás cansada Gwen? Quiero decir , hemos estado todos estos días visitando lugares y no has descansado mucho.

-No … estoy bien. Además , recuerda que hoy debemos de ir al club.

"_Lo que me faltaba …_ " –pensó Ben desconcertado. – Tienes razón , hay que irnos a arreglar.

* * *

_"So stuck in the moment"_

El club sí que era de buen ver. No era de esos de mala muerte, ni esos que tienen decoraciones extravagantes, pero si era un club elite. Todos vestían de ropa de noche, los varones muy elegantes con sus trajes y las mujeres con vestidos, aunque algunos eran demasiados provocativos.

La música era agradable y las bebidas también, aunque para Ben todo esto era demasiado superficial.

No dejaba de mirar a lo lejos a su prima Gwen y de pensar lo preciosa que se veía con su corto , pero discreto vestido rosa y no dejaba de odiar a ese cretino de Daniel Green que estaba abrazado de ella ( y debo de aclarar , muy abrazado de ella.)

¡Qué mierda! … de todas las chicas del planeta, tuvo que fijarse en Gwen, ¡Su prima! … incluso había chicas más hermosas que Gwen, pero por más que lo intentaba, Ben no podía de dejar de pensar en su prima.

De pronto, sus ojos vieron que el rubio se acerco más y más a Gwen hasta que ambos se besaron con intensidad.

El ojiverde sintió como si lo estuvieran despedazando ( ¿esa es la palabra? ) y con resignación siguió tomando su bebida.

No podía hacer nada…

Sus pensamientos eran Gwen , Gwen y mas Gwen ; incluso se sentía cansado y fastidiado de pensar en ella.

Pero volvió a mirar a aquel par y se dio cuenta de que Daniel la estaba forcejando y abrazándola para que no escapase , mientras que Gwen , simplemente intentaba con frustración escaparse del rubio.

Gwen estaba en peligro.

Ben , únicamente luchaba contra aliens y pensó en usar su Omnitrix y transformarse en alguno de sus aliens , pero decidió que no era conveniente.

Corrio lo más rápido que pudo hacia donde estaba su prima y grito:

-Tú , ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Deja a Gwen en paz!

Peor antes de que Ben le brindase un buen golpe a Daniel , pero el rubio fue más rápido y con fuerza , tiro a Ben al piso. El ojiverde trato de defenderse lo más que pudo , mientras Gwen gritaba horrorizada.

Unos guardias tuvieron que intervenir y alejar a aquel par de jóvenes que se golpeaban.

Ya después, Gwen se llevo a Ben a la habitación donde se hospedaban pero ella , al parecer estaba molesta.

* * *

_"Our first kiss"_

-¡Tu siempre causando problemas Ben! – grito Gwendolyn furiosa mientras observaba a su primo con enojo.

-No es mi culpa. ¡ Ese tipo no te convenía! Mira como me dejo el rostro. – respondió Ben mientras señalaba los horribles moretones en su rostro.

-Pero no eran tus asuntos.

-¿Perdón? Ese tipo te estaba forcejeando y lo sabes.

Ben estaba sentado en un extremo de la cama. Tal vez Gwen tenía razón. Siempre causando problemas. Pero la quería proteger por su bien , aunque … ella tenía todo el derecho de buscar a alguien y ser feliz. Y ese era un temor que el ojiverde tenía. _"Mujeres … nunca entienden"_

-Tú siempre prefiriendo a tus pretendientes que a mí , yo solo te quiero proteger por tu bien . – dijo Ben en tono de reproche , pero cuando se dio cuenta de la gravedad de sus palabras ; fijo su vista en el piso alfombrado.

Gwen lo miro algo extrañada , y se sintió algo culpable ; pues lo que había dicho Ben era cierto. Se arrodillo enfrente de el , le tomo de las manos y le dijo con voz delicada:

-Eso no es cierto Ben. No. Tu eres muy importante para mí y lo sabes. – dicho esto, una mano de Gwen reposo en una mejilla de Ben.

Ben simplemente suspiro. Estaba demasiado cansado , definitivamente.

-Tienes razón. Perdóname por ser tan idiota.

-No. Perdóname tu a mi . Por nunca prestarte tanta atención. Y Kevin ya es pasado porque …

(¿Qué tiene que ver Kevin con esto? )

Y diciendo esas palabras , un sentimiento nuevo despertado en la pelirroja ; hizo que se acercase al ojiverde y con lentitud , se acerco mas y mas hasta presionar sus delicados labios con los de él.

Para Ben , esto fue una sorpresa ; pero cerro sus ojos y se inclino un poco y respondió a su beso. Lentamente , los labios delicados de Gwen comenzaron a responder un poco mas y profundizo el beso.

Al ojiverde le importo muy poco las circunstancias, si estaba mal o no. ¿A quién le importaba?

Fue el beso más dulce y real que Ben Tennyson tuvo en toda su vida. Nunca imagino enamorarse de su prima y que fuese tan complicado…

Gwen , fue rompiendo el beso ; al cual se aferraba a seguir. La joven miro a Ben con unos ojos diferentes , llenos de vida y destellantes . Pero pronto su expresión sombría y preocupada volvió a aparecer.

-No … esto … esto no está bien. Tengo que pensarlo. . – dijo Gwen con un intenso rubor en sus mejillas y evitando mirar a su primo.

-Está bien. Piénsalo bien. – respondió Ben tomando a Gwen de las manos.

Gwen soltó sus manos con las de Ben y rápidamente se encerró en el sanitario por un largo tiempo.

Ben la miro , con preocupación , temor , sabía que las cosas cambiarían.

Para bien o para mal.

* * *

"_I know , were gonna make it , cause no one else can make me feel the way that you do"_

Gwendolyn abrió la puerta del baño. Noto que Ben se había quedado dormido en la cama.

Ella sonrió, pero con expresión de preocupación; decidió salir a caminar y reflexionar un poco.

No era muy tarde. Iban a ser casi las once de la noche y había mucha gente en la calle.

Se dirigió a la playa , sumida en reflexiones ; al mismo lugar donde recolecto conchas marinas esa misma tarde con Ben. No estaba muy lejos del hotel.

Se sentó en la arena y se puso a reflexionar. El suave oleaje le brindaba mucha paz y , mirando fijamente las olas … no hacía más que pensar en Ben.

Ben …

¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Por qué lo había besado?

Ben …

La verdad , Ben no era feo. Al contrario , era muy atractivo y era muy perseguido por las chicas.

Tal vez Ben era algo idiota y perezoso , pero tenía un corazón de oro , bondadoso , valiente y muchas cualidades. Además , Ben siempre había estado ahí en sus momentos difíciles. La muerte de sus padres , su depresión , en todo.

Y cada vez que lo abrazaba … Dios , sentía esa calidez que ella necesitaba y que solo él se la podía brindar. Cielos , ¿Por qué nunca se había fijado en el?

Bueno , primero porque eran primos . Segundo , había un estorbo llamado Kevin y …

Eran primos … y no estaba bien ¿O sí?

Pero aquel beso la marco demasiado y … tenía ese deseo de estar cerca de el … aun sentía la sensación de los labios de Ben.

Y Gwen descubrió que sentía algo muy especial por Ben , algo más que primos , tal vez ese sentimiento estaba dormido pero había despertado para quedarse.

-Sabia que estabas aquí. – una voz se escucho detrás de ella. Gwen se giro conociendo de quien provenía esa voz.

-Ben … ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-El Omnitrix me guio …

Gwen no pudo evitar sonreír. Se levanto y se acerco a Ben.

-Perdón si te preocupe.

-No te preocupes. Supongo que tenias mucho que pensar.

Ambos se miraron profundamente. La pelirroja se acerco nuevamente a Ben y con rapidez, volvió a sellar sus labios con los de él.

Ben se aparto rápido de ella , algo confuso.

-Esto quiere decir que …

-¡Sí! Si … solo bésame Ben … - respondió Gwendolyn mientras le brindaba un cálido beso.

Vaya …

* * *

"Our first time?"

Llego el ultimo día de vacaciones en Villawood y , para los Tennyson habían sido los más esplendidos de sus vidas. Se notaba aquel cambio en aquellos dos, y ahora que estaban juntos; no hacían nada más que disfrutar el amor que se brindaban.

Incluso la expresión de Gwen había cambiado. Eran una pareja envidiable.

Ya más tarde , en el hotel ; ambos conversaban.

-¿Y cómo le haremos para decirle a todos? – pregunto Ben

-Pues no lo sé … ya se nos ocurrirá. – respondió Gwen al terminar de cepillarse el cabello.

-Pero , por parte de el abuelo Max y de Verdona , creo que no habrá problema. Inclusive Ken , pero me preocupan mis papas.

La pelirroja se acerco a Ben y abrazándolo , le dijo al oído.

-No temas. Estoy segura que lo aceptaran.

-Gracias Gwen. – dijo el ojiverde mientras rodeaba sus brazos en la cintura de la pelirroja.

Ben saco del bolsillo de su pantalón, una pequeña cajita azul y de ella saco un pequeño anillo brillante. No era el más costoso, pero para Gwen era el más hermoso que había visto en su vida. El castaño lo coloco en el dedo anular izquierdo de la mano de Gwen.

-Este anillo es la promesa de que te amare por siempre mi preciosa Gwen.

-Oh Ben … - Gwen respondió en lagrimas.

El joven castaño la beso suavemente con sentimiento. De pronto , el chico cargo a la pelirroja con delicadeza en la cama para que descansase un poco , pero cuando Ben se percato que estaba arriba de ella , se ruborizo.

-Gwen …

La chica lo miro con tranquilidad y sonrió.

-Estoy … lista.

" ¿Lista? ¿Quiere decir que …?" Ben nunca había pensado acerca de esto. Ni siquiera lo había intentado. Ya había rechazado a Julie una vez , pero ¿a Gwen?.

Tal vez ya era momento de intentarlo.

Ben comenzó a besarla con suavidad. Eran besos torpes , como cuando alguien besa la primera vez.

Gwen no pudo evitar reírse.

-Ben , ¿No me digas que nunca lo has intentado?

Benjamin no pudo evitar ruborizarse , pero Gwen ; acariciando la cabellera del castaño dijo:

-Yo tampoco.

La mirada preocupada de Ben se convirtió en una mirada destellante.

Eso quería decir que …

-Te amo Gwen.

Lentamente comenzaron a besarse nuevamente , la pelirroja rodeo sus brazos en el cuello de su amado. Los labios del ojiverde comenzaron a descender hasta llegar al cuello de la joven. Gwen se dejaba acariciar , sintiendo sensaciones nuevas y … placenteras.

El joven se quito su playera , dejando al descubierto su buen cuerpo , haciendo ruborizar a la pelirroja. Gwen le brindaba suaves besos en sus hombros mientras Ben , con torpeza y timidez comenzó a quitarle la pijama a Gwen , dejándola en ropa interior.

Gwen , con actitud y rapidez ; le bajo los pantalones a Ben (Lo cual Ben no pudo evitar sorprenderse) dejándolo en bóxers.

Los besos continuaron , poco a poco eran más posesivos y húmedos. En sus mentes , muchos pensamientos rodeaban a través de ellos.

Temor , preocupación . ¿Era correcto lo que hacían?

De pronto , el celular de Gwendolyn sonó. Gwen se separo de Ben algo ruborizada y frustrada. Se dirigió a la mesa en donde estaba el aparato , mientras Ben simplemente la miraba en ropa interior. ( pervertido, y apuesto a que algunos lectores se imaginaran a Gwen , pero lo siento ella está con Ben).

Al contestar su celular , la pelirroja escucho una noticia que la dejo helada :

-. _Tu hermano Ken ha sido encarcelado._

-Gracias abuelo. Nos vemos. – respondió ella al finalizar la llamada.

-Gwen … ¿Qué pasa cariño? – pregunto Ben al acercarse a ella y brindándole un beso en su frente.

-Ben …

-¿hmm?

-Ken está en la cárcel.

Gwen abrazo efusivamente a Ben y comenzó a llorar. Ben , por su parte rodeo sus brazos sobre ella brindándole protección . Cerro sus ojos , sumido en pensamientos profundos y se sentía preocupado . Por Ken y sobre todo , el estado de ánimo de Gwen.

* * *

**A/N: INCESTO ROCKS! :p (omitan eso) Pues…. Les agradezco a cada uno de mis lectores, por desperdiciar tiempo en leer mis historias. Y también por aquellos que dejan un review. Chicos… son lo máximo! Enserio!**

**Creo que los hice sufrir un poquito… ¿Acaso pensaron que ya iban a hacerlo? Pervs (: pero … las cosas se pondrán muy difíciles para Ben & Gwen.**

**Ojala les haya gustado. Lo tenía escrito desde hace tiempo, pero no sé porque carajos no lo había publicado. Además tuve que editarlo un poco, pues como siempre escribo cosas que ni al caso. Pero al escribir esta historia, me comprometí a terminarlo y si, voy a terminar esta historia solo sean algo pacientes , pues pronto regreso a la escuela y ya saben , presión y todo eso.**

**Y aun tengo más ideas! Tengo one-shots , drabbles y mas . Solo esperen y verán ; )**

**Me gustaría conocer más a mis queridos lectores bwenevites. Asi que les dejo mi mail : newyorkcity_ bla bla ... (hotmail) , no necesitan contarme cosas de sus vidas personales ; solo me gustaría tenerlos para tener más amigos de BxG y saber que opinan de Ben 10. Me pueden enviar mails o hablarme por msn , pero cuando me hablen por msn , díganme que son de & su nombre de usuario.**

**Y ojala dejen reviews , que en realidad es el propósito de publicar historias ,para saber que tan bien escritas están. Si , se que da flojera leer y luego " ash , dejar un review" pero enserio chicos , no toma mucho tiempo.**

**Besos! Y que Dios los bendiga.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:update!Despues de casi tres meses sin actualizar! Pero aquí esta , reciendo salido y escrito!**

**-Ben 10 no me pertenece.

* * *

**

Capitulo Cuatro: ¿Estabilidad?

-¡Abuelo! – grito Gwendolyn al buscar con desesperación los brazos protectores del abuelo Max.

Aquel hombre, de avanzados años de edad (bueno, no tanto) abrazo a su nieta brindándole protección. Una vez que la abrazo, la joven comenzó a soltar gruesas lágrimas y suaves sollozos.

No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Su único hermano , preso en la cárcel. Ken no era de esos delincuentes o que cometiesen delitos , al contrario era un chico tranquilo.

Y pensar que todo estaría bien después de todo lo ocurrido.

Esto apenas comenzaba.

Ben contemplaba la escena. Sentía dolor como cualquier ser humano si viese a uno de sus primos encarcelado por alguna rara circunstancia. Pero lo que más le dolía, era verla a ella ; a _su _destello de luz que lo iluminaba todos los días y mirar que poco a poco _aquella hermosa_ luz se iba apagando.

-Abuelo, ¿Qué sabes del asunto?- pregunto el joven ojiverde mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-No se sabe mucho. Le dieron una orden de aprehensión por … -y diciendo esto , el abuelo Max pauso – homicidio culposo.

-¿Homicidio culposo? Pero si mi Ken nunca se embriagaba ni nada y era un buen conductor… - dijo Gwendolyn al sentarse en el sofá.

-Pues, al parecer así lo fue querida mía , accidentalmente arrollo a un hombre por el camino y murió instantáneamente.

-¿Tan grave es el problema? – pregunto Ben desconcertado.

-Sí. –respondió Max. – y lo peor de todo es que no quieren brindarle fianza.

-Pero … es que no lo entiendo …Ken … - dijo Gwen y coloco sus manos en su cabeza – No puede ser .. no … - sus manos recorrieron su delicado rostro demacrado y oculto sus lagrimas con su largo cabello naranja. Oh , ¿Cómo podría soportar todo eso?

-Calma Gweny , ya encontraremos una solución. – dijo el hombre mayor, intentando tranquilizarla.

Ben , para no sacar sospechas coloco una mano en el hombro de su prima para que se tranquilizase.

Gwen se levanto de su asiento y dijo que iría a ducharse y descansar un poco porque pronto tendría que regresar al colegio de nuevo. Aunque la verdad , le preocupaba si no podría sobrellevar toda la carga escolar.

Ben y el abuelo Max se quedaron platicando tiempo después acerca del asunto , de la abuela Verdona y otras cosas.

-Y … ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? – pregunto el abuelo al tomarse una taza de café.

-Estuvo … ahh … bien. – mascullo Ben , le conto algunas cosas graciosas y de que había conocido a varias chicas.

Max lo miraba suspicaz. ¿Acaso podía llegar a pensar que …? _No. Imposible._ Bebió un sorbo de su café y dijo:

-Me alegra hijo , me alegra.

Estuvo cerca.

Ben decidió quedarse esa noche con el abuelo y Gwen , en casa de la joven.

Despues de platicar por vía telefónica con sus padres , checar información de su laptop y platicar con algunos amigos vía Skype , ducharse y prepararse para dormir , decidió ir a la habitación de joven para saber si se encontraba mejor.

Encontró a la joven de cabellos de fuego recostada en su cama , pensativa.

-Gwen, ¿Estás bien? – pregunto el ojiverde al acercase lentamente hacia ella y notar su delicado blusón de dormir.

Gwen no respondió.

Benjamin se sentó en una parte libre de la pequeña cama , esperando una respuesta de la joven.

La joven se sentó instantes después , y asintió su cabeza como respuesta .

Lo único que el joven héroe pudo hacer fue estrecharla a sus brazos y abrazarla con fuerza y a la vez temor a no quebrar a aquella frágil figura. Gwendolyn sintió una dulce calidez en su interior , que solo _él_ podía brindarle.

¿A quién le importaba si eran primos o no?

Sus miradas se cruzaron por instantes , y el mundo quedo estático para elos.. Solo eran ellos dos , juntos , unidos hasta el fin. Pasase lo que pasase.

-Ben..

-Hmm , ¿Si Gwen? – pregunto el joven.

La pelirroja lo jalo hacia ella y ambos se recostaron en la cama , el arriba de ella.

-Bésame.

El ojiverde sonrió con timidez y lentamente se acerco a ella. Presiono sus labios con delicadez, pero ansiosos de sentirlos otra vez. La joven pelirroja coloco sus delgados brazos en el cuello del joven.

Era tan dulce , y se sentía halagado porque era el único al que le pertenecía sus sonrosados labios. Gwendolyn abrió un poco su boca para respirar un poco y para permitirle la entrada a la lengua del joven , cuando esto ocurrió ; sensaciones agradables recorrieron por el cuerpo de la pelirroja. Las manos de Ben tomaron las de la joven muñeca de porcelana y las entrelazo con las suyas.

Un ambiente de calidez rodeo la recamara de Gwen. Se necesitaban el uno al otro , así que estos momentos de privacidad que apenas comenzaban , eran la mejor medicina para curar el dolor y las preocupaciones , por lo menos por un momento.

-Así me gusta. – dijo Gwen mientras se recargaba en el pecho de Ben. - ¿Cierto Ben? ¿Ben?

Pero el joven estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Ah , qué? – pregunto Ben tiempo después.

Gwen rio suavemente.

-Ben , eres un tonto.

-Bueno , si soy un tonto. Pero es que aun no puedo acostumbrarme a tener en mis brazos a la chica de la cual nunca pensé en enamorarme.

Las mejillas de Gwen se tiñeron de un rosa claro y sonrió.

-Sonó a un cliché , pero yo también estoy enamorada de ti.- y diciendo esto lo beso en la mejilla. – Y mucho.

Hubo silencio por unos segundos y Ben dijo:

-Gwen , deberías descansar ; te he visto muy cansada y necesitas reposo. Si quieres mañana iremos a visitar a Ken y para hablar con las autoridades.

La joven asintió y poco a poco cerró sus ojos. Ben la estrecho un poco más hacia ella y se quedo pensativo.

Había algo muy extraño en todo ese asunto de su primo Ken.

Y lo iba a descubrir.

* * *

Volvió a abrir los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue aquel color grisáceo de nuevo. Maldición. Tenía que acostumbrarse a eso. Llevaba días en esa maldita celda y apenas podía soportar el encierro.

Se llevo sus manos a su cabeza y dio un hondo suspiro. Necesitaba salir de ahí. Pero, ¿Cómo saldría de ahí si no había pruebas de su inocencia? Al único que habían encontrado como sospechoso en _aquel_ accidente era él y no… No. Aun no era tiempo de decir la verdad. Su hermana estaba en peligro y lo mejor que podía hacer era sufrir inocentemente en esa celda hasta que un milagro ocurriese o se descubriese al verdadero culpable.

Si tan solo …

-Bien, ¿Quieres que me quede contigo? ¿Estarás bien? – le pregunto Ben a la joven al dejarla en la mesa donde vería a su hermano.

-Sí , estaré bien. – respondió Gwen.

-De acuerdo… regreso por ti en dos horas. Y … - diciendo esto , la beso en la mejilla. – Te quiero Gwen.

La pelirroja se ruborizo pero soltó una risa nerviosa.

-¿Por qué haces esto aquí?

-Por aquel tipo que te estaba mirando, para que así sepa que estás ocupada. – dijo Ben haciendo un guiño y dando una mirada a un joven de cabellera rubia, que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de ellos , y que por cierto , tenía la mirada fija en la joven.

-Ben … se mas discreto por favor. – el semblante de Gwen se puso serio.

-Lo seré. – dijo Ben y se fue de ahí.

Gwen se sentó en la silla , checo algunas cosas en su Smartphone y después , comenzó a hacer golpecitos constantes en la madera de la mesa.

En un momento , apareció un hombre uniformado; de estatura promedio y mirada pesada y al lado de el un joven del mismo color de cabellera que ella , alto y semblante agradable.

-Ken … - musito Gwen mientras su hermano le dirigía una sonrisa. Ella se levanto de su asiento y con efusividad abrazo a su queridísimo hermano.

-Oh Ken … todo esto ... es tan …

-Calma , todo estará bien. – dijo el joven pelirrojo mientras acariciaba la espalda de su hermana.

Se sentaron tranquilamente.

-¿Quieres agua embotellada? ¿Gomas de mascar? ¿Sudokus para que no te aburras? ¿Dulces? Todo aquí lo traigo … - decía Gwendolyn mientras rebuscaba a través de su bolso gigante con nerviosismo.

-Calma Gwen. No estés nerviosa. Estoy bien , solo que algo fastidiado. No necesitabas traerme nada .

-Pero – suspiro la joven – yo quiero que te sientas mejor.

-Y lo estoy , gracias por venir a visitarme linda. ¿Aun así me darás todo lo que me trajiste? – pregunto Ken con una sonrisa.

Gwen no pudo evitar sonreír. Eso era tan típico de su hermano. Asintió con la cabeza y en una bolsa plástica le entrego los "obsequios".

-Y cuéntame Gwen , ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje con Ben? ¿Conociste chicos? – pregunto Ken mientras abría un pequeño paquete de dulces de chocolate. – Mis favoritos.

-Ehhmm … si. – respondió ella – estuvo muy bien.

-Ya veo …

-En fin Ken , ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? – pregunto Gwen preocupadísima.

Era ahora o nunca. El cuerpo del joven se tenso con intensidad y sintió como un escalofrió invadía su cuerpo.

"_Es por su bien, por su bien…"_

_-_Es que no puedo decírtelo.

-¿Qué dices? – pregunto Gwen alzando una ceja. - ¿Por qué? Somos hermanos , nos contamos todo y …

-Porque no Gwen. No. Si dijese la verdad , cosas terribles ocurrirían. No es el momento.

-Quiere decir que … ¿Eres inocente?. Por Dios , Ken estas pagando el precio de alguien que cometió un delito. – la voz de Gwen se volvió tensa y seria.

El joven pelirrojo noto como aquel par de ojos esmeralda se tornaban fríos y tristes. Pero es que no podía contar la verdad. No. No estaba bien. O mejor dicho no estaba bien esconderle cosas a su hermana.

-Lo siento Gwen.

La joven suspiro. Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos pero desvió su mirada hacia otra cosa para que no la viera así.

-Está bien, pero ¿Prometes que me lo dirás algún día? – pregunto Gwen mientras tomaba un sorbo de su agua embotellada.

-Sí , lo prometo. – respondió el joven. "_Algún día lo sabrás…"_

Gwen lo miro por un tiempo , esperando si decía algo pero el joven no hablo mas.

De pronto el celular de la joven sonó.

-Oh , debe de ser Ben… - dijo la pelirroja al buscar el celular.

-¿Le podrías decir que venga a verme por un momento?

-Seguro. –sonrió Gwen. – _Estee … Ben , dice Ken que vengas un momento .. ¿Sí? , Ok._ –Apago el celular. – Ya viene.

Momentos después apareció el joven ojiverde con una caja de comics. Saludo a su primo y se sentó junto a Gwendolyn por unos momentos. Ya más tarde , Gwen se despidió de su hermano.

-Me voy , pero si alguien te hace algo … -

-Sí , si … lo sé , le darás una paliza aunque te acusen con mas cargos.- dijo Gwen con una sonrisa. – Te quiero Ken.

-Y yo a ti Gwen. – y diciendo esto , el joven abrazo amorosamente a su hermana menor. – Te extrañare.

Gwendolyn se adelanto para irse , mientras tanto Ben , al despedirse de Ken , este le pregunto inesperadamente.

-¿Qué te traes con Gwen , eh?

-¿De qué hablas? – pregunto Benjamin desconcertado. _Acaso …_

El pelirrojo alzo una ceja.

-Bien , sea como sea cuídala. No quisiera verla de nuevo con …

-Déjame adivinar , Kevin. – dijo Ben seriamente.

Su primo asintió.

-Por cierto Ben , ¿Podrías venir la próxima semana a visitarme?

-Seguro , le diré a Gwen que también venga.

-No. – declaro Ken. – Solo tú.

-¿La razón?

-Ya lo sabrás , por ahora cuida mucho a mi hermana .No lo olvides.

-De acuerdo. – dijo Ben rascándose la cabeza.

-Ben , ya vámonos. – la voz de Gwendolyn se escucho un poco a lo lejos.

_Hmmm , extraño.

* * *

_

No podía ser. No. Se tocaba el vientre una y otra vez. No. Y todo por no protegerse aquella noche. Era demasiado para ser verdad. No.

-Mierda , mierda , mierda … - musitaba para sus adentros.

Tiro aquella muestra con violencia que con un color azul indicaba positivo.

No. Sus sueños , sus metas , sus anhelos , todo estaba perdido. Y todo por una estupidez.

¿Ahora que iba a hacer? ¿Irse a Rusia durante nueve meses y regresar con un bebe? ¿Abortar? ¿Decir la verdad? O tal vez …

¿Llamarle? Imposible.

-Imposible … - dijo ella mientras se hacía pequeña en lo más profundo del sanitario. Ahora veía todo de una diferente manera. Que error más estúpido había cometido.

* * *

Se reía con gracia de una broma que una amiga estaba contando. Si , esto de la vida escolar había regresado. Le faltaba terminar algunas materias para ingresar al college a inicios del próximo año.

-Y bien Gwen , ¿Al cine mañana saliendo de atletismo? – pregunto una de sus amigas.

-Claro . Nos vemos ahí. – respondió Gwendolyn sonriente.

Se despidieron y al quedarse Gwen sola noto un par de ojos que la miraban. Al buscar ese par de ojos y encontrarlos , sonrió con sorna.

-Deja de espiarme Benjamin.

El joven ojiverde se acerco a ella .

-Déjame ayudarte. – le dijo mientras tomaba la pesada bolsa donde estaba su traje de judo. Miro de pies a cabeza a la joven y noto que vestía un uniforme diferente y que no provenía de judo. Aunque se notaba mas su silueta femenina y se veía muy-bien.

-Que caballero… - dijo la pelirroja mirándolo.

-¿A tu casa? – pregunto Ben , sonriendo ante el cumplido.

-Sí.

* * *

-Y dime Gwen , ¿Ahora a que deporte ingresaste? – dijo Benjamin al colocar la bolsa en la mesa de la sala.

-Atletismo. – respondió Gwen. – Me hacía falta hacer un poco de ejercitación y así , ya tengo toda la semana ocupada en deporte.

-Entonces … - dijo Ben acercándose y tomándola por la cintura.- Significa ¿Qué ya no habrá más tiempo para mí?

-Pff- bufo Gwen. – Sabes que a pesar de mi apretado horario…

-Ahora te dices modesta. – interrumpió Ben.

-Tengo tiempo para ti. – respondió Gwen acercándose en busca de sus labios.-Y lo sabes. – le susurro al odio. Se dirigió a su rostro y busco sus labios con suavidad. Benjamin fue más rápido y la presiono con fuerza hacia él. La joven permitió que la lengua del ojiverde entrase en ella para sentir una vez más su calidez.

Inesperadamente, Ben cargo a Gwendolyn y ella emitió un chillido de impresión.

-¡Oye!

-JAJA , eres muy liviana Gwen… - rio Benjamin al colocarla en el sofá .

-jaja – rio sarcásticamente Gwen. Pero no pudo terminar de decir algo ya que el joven tomo la iniciativa rápidamente y la volvió a besar con mas necesidad. Gwendolyn respondía gustosa , aunque se sentía algo avergonzada por realizar ese tipo de afecto con _su_ primo. Las manos del joven comenzaron a introducirse dentro de la camisa de atletismo de la joven con delicadeza. La pelirroja sintió un escalofrió dentro de ella pero oh , se sentía tan bien …

-Mmmm … -musito Gwen con sensualidad. Sus delgadas manos estaban tratando de desabotonar la camisa de vestir del joven. Se sentía nerviosa pero a la vez ansiosa y … excitada.

_Si tan solo esto durara para siempre …_

El timbre sonó.

-¡Maldición! – dijo Ben mientras yacía tirado en el piso. Gwen lo había empujado con fuerza para que se separase de ella.

-Shhh. Abriré la puerta.- respondió la pelirroja ruborizaba mientras se acomodaba la camisa.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una mujer muy conocida.

-Abuela Verdona. – dijo ella sonriendo.

La mujer la veía con su típico semblante de abuela maternal. Se acerco a ella para que la abrazase.

-Oh , cuando te he extrañado hija mía. – dijo Verdona amorosamente.

Mientras tanto , Benjamin miraba a aquel par de mujeres , tan parecidas pero de diferente edad. De pronto , noto que varios de sus botones estaban desabrochados y sutilmente se los abotono. _Estuvo cerca.

* * *

_

**A/N: Aquí está el capitulo un poco mas de BenxGwen moments porque su relación apenas va iniciando , aunque las cosas se pondrán muyyy difíciles. Además , no quise poner más cosas porque sentí que iría muy rápido .**

**Mil disculpas por la tardanza de actualización. Tal vez este capítulo esta medio soso , pero quiero que todo sea gradual. Y les advierto. "Las cosas se pondrán difíciles". Espero que hayan comprendido todo.**

**Y por ahora … ¿Quién quiere pastel de chocolate? ¿Alguien? Es que prepare mi primer pastel y me quedo exquisito. Les enviare un trozo por paquetería a cada uno. **

**En fin , anhelo sus reviews y que les vaya excelente en su semana!**

**Besos!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Y vuelvo a disculparme por la larga espera , vaya el tiempo sí que se va demasiado rápido. Estoy a punto de terminar mi semestre y aun tengo un proyecto por hacer pero decidí tomarme la tarde libre para actualizar. Enjoy ;)

-Ben 10 no me pertenece

* * *

Capitulo cinco: Promesas.

Lo único que se escuchaba era el molesto sonido de un saltamontes que provenía de afuera. Fuera de eso , era un silencio incomodo. Se enviaban miradas que buscaban un intento de escape o simplemente disimular sus inevitables nervios. La mujer que los acompañaba no producía sonido alguno … solo parecía degustar el platillo del cual comía.

-Y bien abuela ¿Qué te parece la tapioca que prepare? – pregunto Gwen mostrando interés.

-Hum , nunca lo había probado pero está muy bueno querida ; tienes habilidades culinarias , no como tu abuelo … - respondió la mujer sin mirar directamente a su nieta.

Ben emitió una risa ahogada.

-Por cierto Ben , ¿Cómo están tus padres? – pregunto la mujer.

-Ellos están bien … - respondió

-Me agrada esa respuesta querido ….

-Y bueno abuela Verdona ¿Cuál es la razón de tu venida? – interrumpió Gwen con cortesía .

-¿Acaso no te gusta ver a tu única abuela? – la miro directamente a los ojos –Quería saber cómo estabas de salud y visitarlos unos días , además vine a visitar a tu hermano que por cierto iré mañana a primera hora a verlo.

-Entonces , ¿Significa que te quedaras esta noche? – pregunto la pelirroja

-Afirmativo hija mía . – respondió y bebió un sorbo de agua.

* * *

Tomo con violencia a la delgada joven y la empujo hacia la pared. Con lagrimas en sus mejillas y gritos , se cubría el rostro mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

-¡ ¿Y qué quieres que haga eh? Es tu problema , enfréntalo tu misma – grito el pelinegro mientras la señalaba descaradamente.

-Pero … - comenzó a decir la joven pelinegra – tu me prometiste que …

-¿Te creíste esas estupideces? – rio el joven con sarcasmo -Que imbécil eres . Ingenua y tonta como las demás.

La joven nunca llego a sentir tanto temor en su vida. Aquel joven del cual le había dicho tantas promesas de amor , habían sido tiradas , pisoteadas y desechadas a la basura. Se sentía una basura , una tonta que no sabía cómo actuar. De pronto ; imágenes de su primera relación con Ben Tennyson recorrieron como película a través de su mente. Aquellos tiempos donde ella fue tratada como una princesa , adorada y amada ; por cometer el error más estúpido de su vida , había terminado siendo humillada y destrozada completamente. Poco a poco sentía como su cuerpo se tensaba y se hacía más pequeño. Quería morir en ese mismo instante.

El pelinegro emitió un gruñido que la hizo temblar más aun, se acerco a ella y la tomo con fuerza hacia el … Sentía como su aliento la hacía estremecer de temblor. No podía soportarlo.

-¡Deja de llorar! ¡Me irritas! ¿Pero qué bien lo disfrutabas cierto? Pues ahí están las consecuencias de ser una estúpida… - grito Kevin con furia.

Julie Yamamoto cerró sus ojos con fuerza , sentía mareos intensos y un fuerte dolor de cabeza. ¿Qué hacer? No lo sabía … en ese momento solo deseo soltarse de los brazos musculosos de Kevin pero fue en vano.

A veces , nuestros propios sueños pueden convertirse en nuestras peores pesadillas.

* * *

-¡BU! – grito un joven mientras rodeaba la cintura de una joven.

-¡Ay Ben! ¡Me asustaste! – gruño la pelirroja al girarse para mirar al castaño.

-Ese era el fin … - respondió mientras se acercaba a ella para besarla.

-No Ben – rio nerviosamente al sentir al joven muy cerca de su rostro – la abuela Verdona nos vera.

-Por cierto ¿En donde esta? – pregunto Ben al rodearla por la espalda.

-Abajo … llamando a no sé quien por teléfono

-Bueno pues , ella está abajo así que … - la beso rápidamente en los labios – um …

-Eres un aprovechado – rio ella y rodeo sus brazos en el cuello del joven.

-Lo sé – respondió Benjamin con una sonrisa y la beso nuevamente – me encantas.

-Y tú me encantas a mi …. – dijo Gwen y lo beso débilmente , disfrutando del riesgoso pero excitante momento. Poco a poco , sus labios se acostumbraban al ritmo suave y delicado de sus besos , que era como una especie de necesidad que provocaba una dulce satisfacción.

-MMM … cereza – dijo el ojiverde en un espacio de tiempo , su mirada era algo picaresca – mi favorito.

-Tonto … - la pelirroja lo tomo de las mejillas suavemente y lo beso repetidas veces . Ambos reían entre besos , como si fuesen niños haciendo una travesura . Ben la presiono con fuerza hacia la pared rosada , tomándola de las muñecas para que evitase escaparse , las manos de la joven se encontraban en la espalda recta del joven y sutilmente , una de sus piernas se entrelazaba con una de las del joven. Se separaron lentamente , para recobrar aire y ambos sonrieron.

-¡GWEN! – una voz de una mujer que provenía de la planta baja se escucho.

La pareja de jóvenes se separaron al instante y con un ligero rubor de mejillas y un poco de agitación en sus cuerpos , bajaron tranquilamente planta abajo.

-¿Dónde estaban? – pregunto la abuela Verdona alzando una ceja.

-Lo siento abuela , estaba ayudando a Ben a … um … buscar un libro para su tarea de cálculo.- respondió Gwen mientras tomaba una hoja de papel y una pluma para escribir lo que al parecer eran garabatos.

-De acuerdo – respondió - ¿Lo encontraron?

-Si abuela – dijo Ben y se dirigió a la cocina.

Verdona hizo un gesto extraño pero suspiro. Y siguió realizando tranquilamente lo que estaba haciendo.

* * *

Camino un tanto apresurada por la calle , tapaba su delgado rostro con una de sus manos para evitar ser reconocida. Y llego ahí. Justo ahí.

Sintió un escalofrió al simplemente ver el anuncio en la puerta. Volteo hacia atrás unos momentos , buscando que nadie pasase por ahí para que la viesen. Con cierto desagrado , abrió la puerta y se encontró con una pequeña sala de espera y una recepción. El lugar se veía de aspecto común pero tenía ese ambiente y esa sensación lúgubre y de temor.

-Buenas tardes .. vengo a … - dijo la pelinegra al acercarse a la recepcionista.

La recepcionista , no pareció prestarle atención más le entrego en un par de segundos una tablilla donde contenía una hoja para anotar datos. Yamamoto frunció el ceño ligeramente al ver la falta de cortesía de la mujer pero aun así dio gracias y se dirigió a su asiento para llenar el formulario. Al terminar de llenarlo ; miro el lugar nuevamente. En uno de los asientos se encontraba otra joven que miraba tranquilamente una de las viejas revistas que había en una mesa. La mirada de la joven se poso por un momento en el vientre plano de la pelinegra y sonrió.

-Hola – dijo la joven al acercarse a Julie.

-Hola – respondió.

-¿Es tu primera vez?

Julie asintió.

-Perdona mi falta de cortesía … me llamo Anabelle. – dijo la mujer y saludo de la mano a la pelinegra.

-Yamamoto … Julie Yamamoto. Por cierto … ¿También es tu primera vez aquí?- pregunto

-No , es la tercera. – respondió Anabelle. Vio como el rostro de Julie adquiría cierta sorpresa. - ¿Tienes miedo verdad?

-Un poco , solo que …

-Mira – dijo la Anabelle mirando fijamente a Julie – Si no estás segura … mejor no lo hagas. Tal vez llegues a arrepentirte.

-Entonces … - titubeo la pelinegra - ¿Por qué haces eso?

-Porque tuve un problema grave con mis embarazos y por abortar el primero , tuve problemas riesgosos y me diagnosticaron que todo embarazo que iba a tener … seria riesgoso.

-Ah – dijo Julie abrazándose ligeramente a sí misma. Por unos momentos pensó reflexiva. ¿Y si hacia eso , que pasaría en un futuro? Tal vez cuando fuese un poco mayor tendría la opción de formar una familia y tener hijos pero … ¿Y si permitía tener el bebe? Sería la burla de muchos y la criticarían pero aun así intentaría salir adelante .

-Miss Yamamoto , es su turno. – apareció un enfermera y dijo amablemente.

-Gracias.

La pelinegra entro a la sala donde se haría la cirugía. Por alguna extraña razón no se sintió a gusto en ese lugar que tenía un olor a … muerte. Se recostó en la camilla con un poco de temor y dio suaves suspiros. La misma enfermera se acerco a ella tranquilizándola un poco.

-¿Es su primera vez cierto? No se preocupe , todo saldrá bien. – respondió.

Esas palabras parecieron tranquilizarla un poco pero aun así seguía pensando en las consecuencias que esto llevaría. Un poco después , una doctora de aproximadamente 36 años de edad apareció y uno de sus brazos cargaba una tabla llena de navajas y aparatos para bisturí. El rostro de la mujer era sombrío , pálido y sin expresión alguna.

-Miss Collins , comience a preparar la anestesia – ordeno la doctora.

La enfermera preparo lentamente la anestesia. Julie miraba de reojo como el liquido se llenaba en la jeringa. Sintió una especie de escalofríos y poco a poco comenzó a sentir asco en su interior.

-Bien , aquí vamos. Jovencita , esto dolerá un poco así que intente no ponerse rígida. – dijo la enfermera , mientras poco a poco acomodaba la zona donde se le aplicaría la anestesia.

Lagrimas recorrían el rostro de la joven pelinegra y en un ataque de ansiedad , empujo a la enfermera y salió corriendo lo mas que pudo del lugar. Llego a una especie de parque donde no había muchas personas y se sentó en un tronco de un árbol. Ahí , se abrazo a si misma fuertemente y comenzó a llorar.

Había hecho bien. Ya habría una manera de solucionar todo esto. Solo era cuestión de suerte quizás.

* * *

El rostro del abuelo Max se puso serio. Miro fijamente a su nieto , que lo miraba con expresión tranquila y apacible.

-Tienes un gran corazón Ken , pero esto es una injusticia. – dijo Max

-Pues , no importa que sea una injusticia pero debí hacerlo. Por el bien de Gwen y de todos ustedes. – respondió el joven.

-Pero aun así hijo mío , ese patán es muy listo y deberá pagar por las consecuencias.

-Algún día abuelo , no te preocupes. Pero en fin , ¿Cómo está Gwen?

-Ella está bien , además estamos al pendiente de ella y de su salud pero la he visto muy repuesta desde lo de tus padres y más ahora que tiene a Ben para cuidarla.

-Abuelo … - pregunto Ken al tener una idea en su cabeza – no .. nada.

El abuelo Max alzo una ceja algo desconcertado pero aun así sonrió levemente. Por un momento quiso saber que era lo que su nieto le quería preguntar pero prefirió retractarse. Tal vez algún día se lo volvería a preguntar.

* * *

El clima era agradable y el suave viento que proporcionaba aquella tarde otoñal hacía sentirse fresca y llena de vida. Volteo a su izquierda para observar a un joven castaño que dormía tranquilamente en el césped. Acaricio lentamente su cabello castaño enmarañado lo que provoco que el joven se despertara . Miro a la pelirroja por unos instantes , como anonado por aquella belleza femenina y después … sonrió.

-No quise despertarte – dijo Gwen tranquilamente.

Ben dio un leve bostezo y rodeo a la joven con uno de sus brazos.

-No importa , ya dormí lo suficiente.

Gwendolyn lo miro de reojo y se quedo pensativa unos momentos.

-Hmm Gwen , ¿En qué piensas? – pregunto Ben

-Pensaba en que todo esto es tan perfecto y bello pero no se Ven … presiento que algo malo pasara

El ojiverde la tomo de las manos y mirándola fijamente y con expresión preocupada dijo:

-No debes de pensar en eso Gwen. Yo estoy aquí contigo , y también esta Ken y el abuelo Max y Verdona.

-Lo sé – dijo la pelirroja con voz apagada – Pero … mejor olvídalo. No debo de pensar en cosas malas. Mejor en …. ¡LA TIENES! ¡Persígueme! – le dio un golpecito y se echo a correr graciosamente.

Ben no pudo evitar reírse. A veces Gwen actuaba como una niña. Pero le encantaba cuando se comportaba así.

Comenzó a correr rápidamente intentando alcanzar a la joven hasta que por fin lo logro. La tomo por la cintura y ambos cayeron al césped. Se escuchaban risas por parte de los dos hasta que en un momento sus miradas quedaron estáticas . Ben coloco una mano en una mejilla de la joven intentando acercarse hacia ella.

Lentamente sus rostros se unieron en un delicado pero dulce beso. Como comer betún de un pastel. El cuerpo de la pelirroja se acerco un poco más al del joven y puso sus delgadas manos en el pecho recto del joven. Se separaron un instantes para recobrar aliento y con una risa de parte de Gwendolyn , se acercaron nuevamente pero con más pasión y anhelo.

-Mmmm – musito levente la pelirroja que se aferraba mas a los brazos del joven.

Los siguientes besos fueron más tranquilos , e incluso aburridos pero aun así eran deliciosos y adictivos.

Se miraron a los ojos y ambos se perdieron en un mar de ensueños perfecto. Gwen sonrió débilmente y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho el joven mientras que Ben la abrazo protectoramente.

-Te prometo Gwen que algún día , cuando seamos un poco mas adultos … te llevare a Hawaii a pasar tiempo juntos. – dijo el joven ojiverde

-¿Cómo sabes que quiero ir a Hawaii? – pregunto la pelirroja sonriente.

-Pues – dijo acariciando el largo cabello de la joven – eres mi princesa ¿No? Y te mereces lo mejor … - la beso en la frente.

-Ben

-¿Hmm?

-¿ Te agradaría la idea de formar una familia conmigo? – pregunto la joven mirándolo con enternecimiento.

-La verdad – pauso – si.

-¿No importa que seamos primos?

-No , no me importa . Mientras te tenga a ti será suficiente.

La joven pelirroja se comenzó a reír.

-¿De qué te ríes? – pregunto Ben

-Aww tonto – Gwen lo abrazo con fuerza – dices tantos clichés …

-¿Y? ¿Acaso no te gustan mis clichés?

-Obvio si tontito … - se acerco un poco más al joven – me encantan tus clichés. Lo tomo de las mejillas y lo beso tiernamente.

De pronto una sombra apareció ante el par de jóvenes enamorados. Ambos voltearon a mirar a la persona que se encontraba observándolos.

-¡Abuela Verdona! – grito Gwendolyn sorprendida mientras se soltaba violentamente de su primo.

-Pod-deemos explicar esto – dijo Ben turbado

La expresión de la abuela Verdona se notaba tensa y un poco sorprendida . Pero los miro reflexivos y con una voz seria dijo:

-Tienen mucho que explicar.

* * *

A/N: Creo que en este cap hubo demasiada melosidad pero la van a extrañar un poco. Me gusto escribir este cap aunque lo sentí algo corto .

Creo que aquí se centro un poco más en Julie ( por si recuerdan , en el cap anterior se hablaba de una joven que estaba embarazada y no sabía qué hacer) bueno es ella y ya verán que pasara.

No voy a actualizar hasta que termine mi semestre , esto es en aproximadamente 3 semanas. Pero aun asi esperen por favor y sobre todo gracias a los que siguen pendientes de esta historia que por lo que veo ha gustado mucho. Gracias!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: He sobrevivido durante este año.

Ben 10 no me pertenece

* * *

Capitulo Seis: Cloroformo

* * *

Y ahí estaban, aquel par de primos sentados enfrente de aquella mujer de ojos hipnotizantes. Su relación para muchas personas estaba catalogada como un tabú prohibido. Algo que no debía de ser así. Pero, mas allá de lo que los demás podían pensar de ellos; había un sentimiento inquebrantable y único.

Esperaban que la abuela Verdona les dijese algo. Un castigo, un reproche tal vez. O incluso que la abuela les contase a los otros miembros de la familia lo que sucedía entre ellos dos.

Más sin embargo, tal fue la sorpresa de Ben y Gwen al mirar que el rostro de Verdona se había suavizado y tranquilizado.

—¿Desde cuándo comenzó todo esto? — la voz de la mujer continuaba seria. Era algo intimidante su mirada, como si quisiese encontrar todas los secretos , incluso los más profundos de aquel par de jóvenes.

Gwendolyn miro al castaño dándole a entender que el debía de confrontar la verdad. Ben asintió suavemente a la mirada de la joven y tomando una de la mano de la chica respondió:

—Desde la muerte de mis tíos abuela — a Ben le sorprendió el cambio de voz producido en el. Si , era de asustarse esta situación pero estaba dispuesto a no seguir con ese secreto.

Verdona alzo una ceja y con una media sonrisa dijo:

—Me lo supuse. Desde el regreso de su viaje , había algo diferente entre ustedes dos.

—¿Entonces abuela … no te desagrada que nosotros estemos juntos? — Interrumpió Gwen forzando un poco el delicado toque de Ben en su mano.

—¡Oh! Mis pequeños , por supuesto que no. —un sonrisa genuina se formo en la mujer ojiverde — sabia que esto sucedería algún día , mi intuición nunca falla. Sé que no es fácil enfrentar este tipo de situaciones pero los admiro. Cuentan con mi apoyo.

La queridísima abuela no pudo terminar de hablar ya que dos pares de brazos se abalanzaron sobre ella , abrazándola fuertemente.

—Gracias abuela … de verdad gracias — la joven pelirroja replico con lagrimas en los ojos.

—No se preocupen hijos , pero por favor …

—¿Si abuela? — pregunto Benjamin extrañado.

—Antes de hablar con toda la familia , deben decirle al abuelo Max por favor — su orden fue clara y precisa.

—Sí , abuela no te preocupes — replicaron el par de primos.

Eran muy valientes.

* * *

Más tarde , cuando Verdona habíase quedado dormida después de una larga limpieza por toda la casa , Ben y Gwen miraban un programa de televisión.

—¡No lo entiendo! El tipo no sabe jugar — grito Ben algo exasperado —¿No ves que las respuestas son de pura lógica?

—Ay Ben … solo es un programa de televisión — dijo Gwendolyn recostada con una almohada en las piernas del joven.

—Para mí que es pagado… ¡mira! Acaba de perder 100 dólares de nuevo, pero ¡que imbécil!

—Ya Ben , a ver , si tu estuvieses ahí ¿Qué harías?

—Pues obviamente que pensar un poco más que ese hombre —replico acariciando el largo cabello de la chica.

Gwen simplemente giro los ojos y cerro sus ojos relajándose. Pero como siempre , sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Ben.

—¿En qué piensas?

—En una manera de hacer que te calles — replico frustrada levantándose de donde se encontraba y se sentó correctamente en el sofá.

—Vaya , pero que chiflada me saliste. — Abrazo de su cintura y le beso su mejilla — pero así me gustas.

Una media sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Gwen y con ternura, sus narices rozaron tranquilamente.

—Ben

— ¿Si?

—Ven conmigo — lo tomo de la mano y desaparecieron de la sala. Se sentía algo turbada y temerosa, pero creía que era el momento correcto.

En la oscuridad de su habitación, lo único que podía distinguirse era el brillo de sus ojos esmeralda. Brillantes e imposibles de no observar.

—Ben … — Gwendolyn susurro apoyándose en uno de los hombros del joven , abrazándolo tiernamente.

—No sabes lo importante que eres para mí — el joven respondió a su oído , perdido entre el suave aroma de su cabellera color fuego.

—Te amo Ben

—Más que el aire que respiro — la apretó con más fuerza hacia sí, sintiendo su calidez. Beso la punta de su nariz suavemente y descendió a sus labios. Uno. Dos. El tercero fue más profundo e intenso. El cuarto fue sencillo y tierno. El quinto fue de exploración y el sexto lleno de emoción …

—Gwen , ¿Ahora si estás segura? — su corazón latía violentamente , sentía que iba a explotar. — la abuela puede encontrarnos.

—La abuela está dormida, no se dará cuenta — apoyo su rostro en su cuello , respirando profundamente — Te necesito Ben …

Si de por si la voz de la joven era dulce y suave , ahora era aun más sensual y perfecta.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a besarla tiernamente en su cuello. Quería que su primero fuese tierno e inolvidable. No quería romper aquella fina muñeca de porcelana.

La pelirroja busco los labios del joven, anhelantes por tenerlos cerca y perderse en ellos. Comenzó a responder con suaves sonidos y despreocupada por el tiempo, se centro simplemente en ella y en Ben. El ojiverde la deposito en la pequeña cama y , con manos temblorosas despojo la ropa de aquella perfecta ninfa. Al mirarla completamente de esa manera por primera vez no pensó en nada más que simplemente en que aun era más hermosa. Como el capullo de una flor.

—¿Por qué me miras así? — Gwen pregunto suspicaz al notar la mirada embelasada del joven.

—Es que — se ruborizo un poco — eres más hermosa de lo que pensé

Gwen rio pícaramente y enlazando sus brazos en el cuello de Ben dijo:

—Eres un tonto Ben — y diciendo esto, tomo posesión de sus labios fervorosamente.

Benjamin conoció completamente a aquella joven que era su motivo de existencia. Beso sus labios , su cuello , sus pechos y cada una de las partes de su exquisito cuerpo. Durante esos momentos que parecían no tener final , lo único que había en su mente era su amor por ella , el sonido de sus besos , el aroma de su piel , su cabello esparcido por toda la almohada , los suaves gemidos de la joven ; lo suficiente para hacerle recordar que estaba vivo y que todo eso era aun mas que un sueño.

Cuando llego el momento en que Ben consumo el acto , había preocupación y temor por parte de él. Noto que el miembro de la joven se contraía y se tensaba. También observo la mirada de la joven , si le había dolido un poco. No quería lastimarla pero todo eso de disipo al ver que poco a poco la joven se ajustaba a él y el dolor habíase transformado en un delicioso placer.

Llego el momento del clímax y los disfrutaron ambos , juntos como siempre. Su amor traspasaba la realidad , las fronteras. Oh , que dulzura.

Y finalmente , todo termino en suspiros y suaves susurros por parte de la joven.

—Te amo Ben , te amo.

—Y yo a ti my Gwendolyn.

* * *

—Entonces, ¿hoy tienes que visitar a Ken? — pregunto Gwen al desayunar el día siguiente.

—Así es. Solo iré unas horas, regresare temprano.

—De acuerdo. Te amo — se despidió del castaño con un casto beso.

Estaciono el auto como de costumbre. Iba algo distraído por los sucesos de la noche anterior. Oh , había sido tan perfecto. Con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro , no se dio cuenta de su entorno hasta que escucho una voz.

—¿Ben , eres tú?

Se olvido de sus pensamientos y miro en dirección hacia aquella voz. Algo le era familiar hasta que miro a una mujer bajita y de rasgos asiáticos.

—¿Julie? — pregunto algo asombrado. Se veía tan diferente desde la última vez que la vio. Se veía cansada y con ojeras, su cabello estaba algo descuidado pero su piel seguía siendo suave.

—Cuanto tiempo Ben …

—¿Qué haces por aquí? — pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

—Pues iba en camino al hospital que esta de aquí a dos cuadras.

—Oh — replico. Algo en la mirada de la joven le extraño. —¿Te sucede algo Julie?

La pelinegra bajo su mirada y con manos temblorosas respondió:

—Estoy bien , gracias.

—No te creo. — replico Ben seriamente.

—¿Por qué lo dices? — pregunto con un rubor rosado en sus mejillas

—Porque… — se acerco un poco a ella — durante todo el tiempo que te he conocido, aprendí a reconocer cuando mentías y cuando no. ¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Podemos ir a una cafetería? Puedo contarte todo

—Esteem — agravo su voz — Traigo pendientes pero supongo que no será mucho tiempo. Hay una cafetería por aquí. Vamos.

Se dirigieron al coche de Ben y sin conversar se dirigieron a la cafetería.

* * *

—_Vamos Gwen , tienes mucho que no sales. Solo serán unas horas_ — _Emily dijo animadamente_

—De acuerdo , te veo ahí en media hora — respondió la pelirroja del otro lado del teléfono

—_Nos vemos. Byeeee_

Se dirigió a tomarse una fría ducha y a arreglarse lo mas cómodamente para platicar con aquella amiga que no veía desde hace tiempo.

Un poco de relajacion no hacia daño.

* * *

—Dime, ¿Qué ocurre? — los codos de Ben se posaron en la mesa y la examino minuciosamente.

—Oh Ben , desde todo lo ocurrido ; me sucedió algo terrible — no se dignaba a mirarlo. Diablos , no se sentía digna de mirarlo. El había sido fiel y tierno con ella , pero no supo valorarlo. Y ahora se daba cuenta de ello.

Demasiado tarde.

—Puedes decirme con toda confianza — la voz de Benjamin se suavizo.

—Ben , yo … estoy embarazada — lagrimas descendieron de sus ojos.

Había dicho … ¿Embarazada? Pero si Julie era buena chica. O al menos eso era. Lo único que hizo fue suspirar profundamente. Sentía pena por ella.

—Jules , cuanto lo siento. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así?

—Meses , pero intente abortar.

—¿Intentaste qué? ¡Eso no está bien! — dijo preocupado

—Lo sé , no sabía qué hacer … pero me arrepentí y he decidido tenerlo. Ben — lo tomo de su mano y con implorantes lagrimas dijo — Ayúdame por favor.

En esos momentos Ben no sabía qué hacer , pero por instinto sintió pena de aquella frágil criatura. Olvidándose del pasado que habían tenido , se acerco a ella y la abrazo brindándole todo el apoyo que podía. Escuchaba los sollozos de la joven . Quebrantadores.

—Ya … yaa todo estará bien — susurro a su oído — Dime Julie , ¿Quién es el padre?

Yamamoto lo miro y se rehusó a decirle.

—No puedo… no aun. Tal vez algún día pueda decirte pero no ahora. — Lo volvió a abrazar nuevamente.

Por lo menos, ahora sabía que no estaba sola.

* * *

Entro a la cafetería y busco con la mirada a su amiga Emily. Al parecer no había llegado a un. La impuntualidad era algo que nunca cambiaria en ella definitivamente.

Se sentó en una mesa lejana y despreocupada, comenzó a mirar a los que se encontraban ahí. Curiosamente , creyó ver una cabellera castaña parecida a la de … ¿Ben? Observo minuciosamente y descubrió que si , era la cabellera de Ben o mejor dicho era el mismo Ben.

Y , al parecer había una compañía junto a él. ¿Una chica? Arrugo su ceño al no reconocer a la joven que se encontraba abrazando.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo ahí? ¿Debía ir a reclamarle o no?

Frustrada , decidió llamar a su amiga Emily para posponer la cita.

Por ahora , necesitaba desaparecer de ahí y pensar algo que le parecía casi imposible.

¿Ben la engañaba?

* * *

A/N: Les pido la mayor de las disculpas por no haber podido actualizar desde el año pasado. Pero créanme que apenas he tenido tiempo para esto. He visto las notificaciones de preguntas de cuando iba a actualizar y aquí está. Espero que sea de su agrado. La verdad no se porque el titulo decidí que así fuese pero me gusto.

Aunque ya no he escrito BxG desde hace tiempo , había decidido terminar esta historia. Tal vez llegue a los nueve o diez capítulos aun no lo se. Por ahora , me enfoco mas al colegio porque ha estado muy tedioso pero en fin , asi es la vida.

Y últimamente , gracias a los lectores que han estado pendientes de esta historia. Les mando un beso.


End file.
